


Infiltrados

by Lunasirnape257



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fix Canon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasirnape257/pseuds/Lunasirnape257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un asesino en serie está asesinando a parejas gays en Baltimore. El principal sospechoso no puede ser detenido... a menos que a Jack se le ocurra algo. ¿Están listos Hannibal y Will para hacerse pasar por pareja? ¿Cómo será su convivencia bajo el mismo techo? ¿Se adaptarán Buster y Winston a la nueva situación? Jack, Beverly, Alana y Abigail serán testigos de esta aventura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Undercover Couple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776358) by [Lunasirnape257](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasirnape257/pseuds/Lunasirnape257)
  * Inspired by [Cupido Asesino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301244) by [LaVenus6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6). 



> AVISO: Los personajes y elementos que aparecen en esta historia – salvo aquellos que jamás hayan aparecido en la serie o las novelas/películas referentes al personaje de Hannibal Lecter y que, por lo tanto, son de mi entera invención y propiedad para el adorno de la trama – no me pertenecen. Su creación y derechos son propiedad de Thomas Harris, Bryan Fuller, el canal de televisión NBC y la compañía DeLaurentis, lo cuales han dado vida a un universo maravilloso (televisivo, literario y cinematográfico) por el que todos los fans les damos las gracias. 
> 
> NOTA: Quiero dar las gracias a LaV3nus6 por su amabilidad y por devolverme en parte el gusanillo de la escritura de fanfics, perdido hace tiempo ya. También os recomiendo que leáis su Cupido Asesino, si queréis disfrutar de una lectura amena y divertida. Su historia está inacabada, así que aún podemos esperar más de ella :D.  
> 

_Academia del FBI. Quantico (Virginia)._

La clase había terminado. Will Graham dio la espalda a sus alumnos y se entretuvo recogiendo sus cosas, mientras los jóvenes cadetes iban abandonando en tropel sus asientos para dirigirse hacia la salida del aula.

El agente cerró su maletín y recogió de encima de la mesa su teléfono móvil, que había dejado allí momentos antes de dar comienzo la clase. Hacía apenas unos segundos que en la pantalla del aparato había aparecido un mensaje, el cual había ignorado deliberadamente para no interrumpir la lección... ahora ya estaba en condiciones de leerlo.

Observó la pantalla para descubrir que se trataba de un mensaje del doctor Lecter, y decía así:

 

_Will:_

_Jack Crawford tiene una propuesta que hacerle sobre el caso._

_Si acepta, venga a verme a mi casa después de clase y podemos hablar mientras cenamos._

 

_Atentamente:_

_Hannibal Lecter._

 

Will frunció el ceño. ¿Una propuesta de Jack? No estaba seguro de si eso era malo o bueno. La última vez que su jefe le propuso algo, terminó matando a un hombre. Se trataba de un asesino en serie, desde luego. Y su muerte estaba más que justificada, pero...

Oyó un inconfundible carraspeo y levantó la vista, apartándola del teléfono. Tenía a Jack Crawford, jefe de la Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento del FBI, justo delante: alto y robusto como una columna, con un traje impecable de color azul marino y un rostro serio de ébano que inspiraba autoridad y confianza a partes iguales... salvo cuando uno miraba dentro de sus enormes ojos castaños. Entonces, si mirabas bien, podías ver que aquel hombre era tan inteligente como despiadado. Una combinación que no siempre deparaba cosas buenas.

\- El doctor Lecter acaba de enviarme un mensaje – anunció, guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo de la chaqueta - ¿Hay algo que querías decirme, Jack?

\- La verdad es que si – hizo una pausa, intentando escoger las palabras - ¿Qué opinas del trabajo de infiltrado? - inquirió con curiosidad.

Will parpadeó.

\- ¿Perdón?

Jack suspiró y renunció a la sutileza:

\- El registro en el consultorio del doctor Landon no ha servido de nada – admitió, decepcionado - Hemos corroborado su conexión con las víctimas, pero no hemos hallado nada que demuestre que él las matara.

\- Tal vez no lo hizo.

\- Tal vez, aunque lo dudo mucho. El doctor es la única conexión que tienen en común todas las víctimas. Y todas las pruebas que tenemos apuntan hacia él.

Will asintió, sabiendo que su jefe estaba en lo cierto. Todo cuanto habían podido reunir y deducir sobre el caso les llevaba hasta aquel consultorio de terapia para parejas y, en concreto, hasta el psicólogo que lo regentaba. Lo único que les hacía falta era una evidencia sólida con la que poder detenerle.

\- Así que tu idea es – declaró tras una pequeña pausa, sopesándolo - que el doctor Lecter y yo nos hagamos pasar por pareja y acudamos a terapia con un presunto asesino en serie, ejerciendo como cebo para que tú puedas atraparle.

\- Suena peor de lo que es – reconoció Jack – Pero sabes que no os enviaría a una misión semejante, si pensara que podéis correr peligro. Lecter y tú estaréis a salvo en todo momento, os lo garantizo: habrá un vehículo camuflado y una unidad de agentes vigilándoos, estéis donde estéis. Seguiremos todos vuestros pasos. Llevareis una escucha discreta cada uno, GPS para estar siempre localizables...

-... y además vamos a tener que someter nuestras vidas al Gran Hermano - concluyó, en un comentario no exento de desaprobación y sarcasmo.

\- ¿Quieres no ser tan impertinente? - pidió Jack, molesto por su tono. Apreciaba sinceramente a Will, pero cuando adoptaba esa actitud de rebeldía pueril sentía deseos de estrangularle.

\- Lo que me estás proponiendo es arriesgado – lo miró con seriedad - Ni el doctor Lecter ni yo estamos capacitados para realizar este tipo de trabajo. Lo correcto por tu parte sería utilizar a una pareja de agentes que tuviera experiencia en labores de infiltración...

\- Sólo serán dos semanas, el Bureau no me ha concedido más. Quieren este caso cerrado cuanto antes y si no obtenemos resultados pronto, tendremos que darle carpetazo y el asesino quedará libre para seguir matando – espetó, irritado – Lecter y tú sois mi mejor baza: ambos sois profesionales con una trayectoria que os avala, tenéis experiencia en tratar con asesinos en serie y habéis colaborado en este caso desde el principio. ¿Cual es el problema? ¿Es qué no quieres que atrapemos a ese tipo?

\- Por supuesto que quiero y lo sabes – replicó, ofendido por tan burdo intento de manipularle – Simplemente estoy diciendo que...

\- Me están presionando desde arriba, Will – hizo una mueca mientras daba un paso al frente, acallando las palabras de su subordinado – Tengo a los directivos del Bureau respirándome en la nuca; desde fuera nos presionan los ciudadanos y el colectivo LGBT; y por si eso fuera poco, también tengo que lidiar con la prensa y con buitres como TattleCrime. ¿Te has molestado en leer el último articulo de Freddy Lounds, esta mañana?

Will apretó los labios ante la mera mención del nombre. Si había una persona en el mundo a la que detestaba, esa era Freddy Lounds, la pelirroja sin escrúpulos que escribía en una web sobre crímenes y tenía el atrevimiento de llamarse a sí misma periodista. Los artículos de su blog estaban llenos de morbo y sensacionalismo, con una verdad a menudo retorcida y tergiversada hasta tal punto que rebasaba la mentira. No había en ellos el más mínimo respeto o consideración hacia las víctimas, o hacia cualquier otra persona o tema sobre el que tratasen. Freddy tenía la habilidad de sacarle la bilis como ninguna otra persona en el mundo...

\- Hay que hacerlo así – dijo Jack, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – Es nuestra única oportunidad, Will.

El agente suspiró, cediendo finalmente, pues sabía que el otro tenía razón.

\- Está bien. El doctor Lecter ha aceptado – musitó, siendo más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Jack asintió.

\- Le di todas las garantías de seguridad, al igual que a ti. Me dijo que se sentía más seguro si te tenía como compañero.

\- ¿Eso dijo? - durante dos segundos, los mismos en que se permitió sentirse halagado por el comentario, una sonrisa fugaz curvó sus labios. Al momento siguiente volvió a suspirar, pensando en lo que se le venía encima - Me voy a cenar - anunció - ¿Nos vemos mañana en tu despacho?

\- A primera hora. Ultimaremos los detalles de la operación y escogeremos vuestra coartada. Habrá que inventarse una historia romántica - bromeó, sombrío.

\- Descuida, de esa parte nos encargamos el doctor Lecter y yo.

\- Como quieras.

Jack lo vio marchar y tras un leve suspiro, echó a andar él también. Abandonó sin mirar atrás la pequeña y atestada sala, con su enorme pantalla para exposiciones académicas y su solitaria mesa del profesor, que parecía permanentemente asediada por la cercanía del graderío donde ocupaban sus asientos los alumnos.

La figura cabizbaja del hombre se perdió más allá de las dobles puertas que daban entrada y salida al aula.

 

 

 

Los acordes de un Nocturno de Chopin se dejaban oír en el comedor, amenizando los últimos momentos de la cena.

Tras haber degustado unos verrines de carpaccio de frambuesa, remolacha y queso blanco – a Will le habían llamado la atención nada más pisar el comedor aquellos vasitos de vidrio, en cuyo interior los distintos ingredientes formaban una bandera tricolor, coronada por unas deliciosas lonchas de carpaccio de ternera y una coqueta hoja de albahaca como única decoración - y un plato de lomo de ciervo con setas y mízcalos, rociado con una deliciosa salsa de vino tinto, Will Graham y el doctor Lecter daban cuenta del postre sentados frente a frente. Entre los dos había una pequeña fuente cuya forma recordaba a la de un ancho cáliz plateado, de la cual ambos iban tomando una a una las chouquettes.

\- Son deliciosas – dijo Will, observando entre sus dedos la pequeña bolita dulce recubierta de azúcar perlado – Hasta ahora no había oído hablar de ellas – miró con curiosidad a su anfitrión.

\- No las venden en Baltimore. Pero por suerte los ingredientes no son difíciles de conseguir. Y yo siento debilidad por la repostería francesa – sonrió levemente.

Will le devolvió la sonrisa, antes de engullir discretamente su chouquette.

\- ¿Le apetece qué vayamos perfilando nuestra historia? - preguntó el doctor, dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa al tiempo que se reclinaba en su silla, dando por terminada su cena – Mañana deberíamos presentarle una tapadera plausible al tío Jack.

\- Como quiera – el joven siguió su ejemplo - ¿Por dónde empezamos?

\- Bueno, sin duda ya sabrá que van a concedernos nuevas identidades para esta operación. Esta tarde, cuando estuve hablando con Jack, me permitió escoger mi nuevo nombre.

\- ¿Cual ha elegido? - preguntó con interés.

\- Robert Visconti.

\- ¿Italiano? - lo miró con cierto escepticismo - No da usted el perfil.

\- Los perfiles étnicos no siempre están basados en la realidad, Will. Aunque no se lo crea, mi madre era italiana. Por su parte desciendo de los Visconti y de los Sforza, familias notables en la Italia de su época.

\- No me sorprende – confesó. Tras casi un año de conocerse, no le resultaba complicado ver al doctor Lecter como un aristócrata: era tan culto y refinado como excéntrico, y un tanto elitista. Igual que la decoración de aquel comedor, con sus paredes azules y sus elegantes muebles de madera, que convivían en armonía con una ominosa pared de roca oscura decorada con plantas y unos adornos hechos con cuernos que daban un aspecto decididamente amenazador a la chimenea – Dígame, ¿a qué se dedica el señor Visconti?

\- Es cirujano en el Johns Hopkins. ¿Y usted? Si pudiese elegir, ¿qué identidad escogería?

\- Yo prefiero conformarme con lo que me den - se encogió de hombros, frustrando la curiosidad del doctor – A propósito, ¿tiene idea de como nos conocimos?

\- Dígamelo usted – propuso.

\- Perros.

\- ¿Perros?

\- En un parque: nuestras mascotas hicieron buenas migas y nosotros también. Una cosa llevó a la otra y empezamos a salir.

\- Ya veo. Es una forma muy cotidiana de formar pareja.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos?

\- Tres años. Te mudaste aquí hace dos...

\- ¿Vivimos en esta casa?

\- ¿Prefiere Wolf Trap? Sin duda, cualquiera de los dos sitios es perfecto. Sin embargo, pienso que sería más plausible para un médico de Baltimore vivir en la ciudad y no en otro estado, aunque sea un estado cercano. Por supuesto, si prefiere lo contrario, podemos...

\- No, está bien. Supongo que puedo pedirle a Alana que cuide de los chicos. Pero, si no le importa, me gustaría traer aquí al menos a uno de ellos: había pensado en Winston, quizás... si usted está de acuerdo, claro.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? En esta familia, ambos tenemos perro – declaró y fue inmediatamente recompensado con la sonrisa agradecida del otro - Creo que sería una crueldad apartarle por completo de ellos, Will... y unos compañeros caninos añadirían más veracidad a nuestra historia.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – asintió, contento. Apreciaba el gesto del doctor, cuyo pulcro estilo de vida parecía a todas luces incompatible con la presencia de un perro. Tal vez con la de un gato si. O mejor con la de alguna criatura exótica que diera un toque refinado a la decoración, como un reptil en su habitáculo o peces de vivos colores en un gran acuario. Los pensamientos de Will divagaron y terminaron posándose sobre otro tema, que lo hacía sentir ligeramente incómodo al plantearlo - Doctor Lecter... disculpe, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, creo que deberíamos dejar claros cuales van a ser los límites en esta relación...

\- No pienso hacer ningún avance que usted no apruebe, Will – prometió. La seguridad en sus palabras y en su mirada hizo que se sintiese más relajado y también un tanto avergonzado por haber sacado el tema. Pero era necesario – No es mi intención hacerle sentir incómodo. De hecho, me alegro de que haya usted aceptado llevar a cabo esta misión conmigo, porque eso indica que hay confianza entre los dos. Y eso es justo lo que deseo.

\- Obviamente confío en usted, doctor. De no ser así, jamás le habría permitido entrar en mi casa durante mi ausencia y mucho menos acercarse a mis perros.

\- Celebro saberlo – esbozó una leve sonrisa – He estado pensando respecto a los límites que plantea: durante la investigación, hemos deducido que el asesino se siente atraído hacia las parejas felices, a las que mata por envidia. Esas parejas tienen algo que él anhela y no puede conseguir, por lo que responde con violencia. Y es casi seguro que acecha a las víctimas para estudiar sus rutinas y escoger el mejor momento para atacar. Bien, al margen de todo eso – se centró – podemos adivinar que dichas parejas no son del todo felices, puesto que acuden a terapia. Es evidente que existe algún problema en su relación que las distancia.

\- ¿Adónde quiere llegar? - frunció levemente el ceño.

Lecter clavó sus ojos castaños en él.

\- Somos una pareja enamorada, Will, pero distante. Nuestras muestras de afecto son ocasionales y hace semanas que no compartimos cama.

\- Entonces, yo duermo... ¿en el cuarto de invitados?

\- Sería lo más lógico. A menos que prefiera el sofá de la sala. Ambos son igual de cómodos.

\- ¿Cual se supone que es el problema en nuestra relación? - quiso saber, curioso.

\- Desgaste, inseguridad, falta de confianza... una mala combinación. Llevamos tres años juntos y mi profesión no nos permite compartir demasiados momentos. Además, yo tengo mis defectos – añadió - Soy un poco arrogante, vanidoso y tiendo a ser un tanto frío.

\- Y yo me siento inseguro – agregó Will - Porque ya no sé si me quieres, o si yo te quiero, como antes.

\- Exactamente.

\- Además... - dudó un momento, antes de lanzarse - Soy bisexual y esta es mi primera relación con un hombre.

\- Una relación seria – recalcó el psiquiatra - El distanciamiento entre los dos, y la presencia de una vieja amiga de vuelta en tu vida, te están haciendo replantearte las cosas. Tu relación con Alana se está estrechando, alejándote de mí.

\- ¿Alana? - inquirió Will, sorprendido por la repentina inclusión de la psicóloga en su historia.

\- Tengo sospechas de que podrías serme infiel con ella, o al menos de que estás pensando en serlo, de ahí que hayamos discutido hasta el punto de terminar durmiendo separados...

\- Perdone, doctor Lecter – lo detuvo - Su idea es genial, pero no creo que debamos meter a Alana en esto.

\- Tranquilo. Ella no pisará el consultorio y mencionar su nombre no la pondrá en peligro.

\- Si usted lo dice – cedió, intentando aliviar su preocupación. Ambos quedaron en silencio, sin mucho más que decir y al cabo de un momento, Will echó un vistazo a su reloj – Discúlpeme, pero creo que debería marcharme ya. Se ha hecho un poco tarde y aún me queda una hora en carretera hasta Wolf Trap.

Lecter asintió, comprensivo, y se levantó de la mesa para acompañarle hasta la puerta.

\- La cena ha sido exquisita – se despidió en el umbral – Gracias por la invitación.

\- No tiene que darlas. Sabe que siempre es un placer tenerle en mi mesa. Le veré mañana en el despacho de Jack – agregó - Podría usted llevar allí sus cosas y a los perros: mañana me toca pasar consulta, así que me gustaría volver en cuanto hayamos ultimado los detalles de la misión.

\- De acuerdo. Y yo podría encargarme de pedir cita con Landon. Trataré de que nos reciba lo antes posible.

\- Es posible que Jack ya se haya ocupado de eso – aventuró el doctor.

\- Si, es posible – concedió, pues conocía bien a su jefe – En fin. Buenas noches, doctor Lecter. Nos vemos mañana.

\- Hasta mañana, Will.

Lo vio marchar. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas cuando el agente se metió en su coche, que había aparcado al otro lado de la calle.

Will Graham se alejó en mitad de la noche, pensando en el trabajo que los aguardaba.

Iban a ser dos semanas interesantes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Aquella mañana, el doctor Lecter llegó puntual a su cita en la sede del FBI de Baltimore.

Entró en el ascensor ataviado con un elegante traje de color tabaco y subió directo hasta el último piso, donde estaba alojada la Unidad. Nada más abrirse las puertas del elevador pudo distinguir a lo lejos a Will y a Alana, que conversaban de pie junto a un gran ventanal, dándole la espalda: él con su ingobernable cabello castaño, vestido con vaqueros y cazadora. Ella con su lacia melena negra recogida en un moño, traje de chaqueta azul marino y zapatos de tacón. Alrededor de la pareja pudo distinguir varias bolsas – incluyendo una grande de color negro, que sin duda contendría el equipaje de Will – y no menos de siete perros, los cuales formaban a los pies de ambos una variada amalgama de linajes, colores y tamaños.

\- Buenos días – saludó al llegar hasta ellos. Los dos se giraron para devolverle el saludo y Hannibal se quedó mirando a la doctora - ¿Ya te has hecho cargo de tus protegidos? - preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa mientras observaba a los canes, cuyas correas la psicóloga sostenía en una mano.

\- Oficialmente, si – asintió - Will me llamó anoche para pedirme el favor – su hermoso rostro se volvió de pronto serio y los miró a ambos con preocupación - ¿Estáis seguros de lo que vais a hacer? Creo que Jack debería reconsiderarlo...

\- Ya es tarde para eso - dijo Will – Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, estaremos bien cubiertos.

\- Te agradezco el consuelo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Os aprecio mucho a los dos y lo que Jack Crawford pretende es peligroso: os está utilizando como cebo, colocándoos en el punto de mira de un asesino que arranca los corazones a sus víctimas.

\- Nada a lo que no estemos ya acostumbrados – declaró Hannibal, siempre racional – Conocemos de sobra las tácticas de Jack y lidiamos frecuentemente con este tipo de criminales.

\- Pero nunca habíais tenido que ofreceros en bandeja a uno – apretó los labios y el gesto la hizo más hermosa si cabe - Hay personal entrenado para estas labores en el FBI...

\- Sólo serán dos semanas – la tranquilizó Will, que no quería verla preocupada – Intentaremos cerrar el caso o, al menos, ganar tiempo para resolverlo. No podemos dejar a un asesino suelto, Alana. No, cuando está asesinando a cuatro personas por mes.

La mujer suspiró, resignada.

\- Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Por favor, prometedme que os cuidareis. No quisiera ver que os ocurre algo malo a ninguno de los dos.

\- Descuida. Will y yo nos protegeremos mutuamente.

\- No pasará nada, no te preocupes.

La psicóloga los miró a ambos durante unos instantes y finalmente asintió, conforme. Al cabo de un momento, la atención del doctor Lecter derivó hacia los perros cuyas correas sostenía Will: Winston, con su bonito pelaje de color canela, estaba sentado a la derecha de su amo como un guardián impasible. Y al otro lado había un pequeño ejemplar blanco con manchas marrones, con aspecto de terrier, que mataba el tiempo mordisqueándose una pata.

\- ¿Este va a ser mi nuevo compañero? - inquirió, interesado.

Will asintió, viendo como el psiquiatra clavaba una rodilla en tierra y le ofrecía al perro una chuchería, que acababa de salir mágicamente del bolsillo de su chaqueta. El animal reaccionó inmediatamente por el olfato y devoró sin contemplaciones la galleta. Al terminar, le lanzó una lánguida mirada al hombre y sin más posó su pequeña zarpa derecha sobre la rodilla humana. El mensaje estaba claro y la sonrisa de Hannibal antes de responder a la demanda del perro fue sincera.

\- Se llama Buster – le informó Will, sonriendo a su vez mientras observaba la buena marcha de aquella primera toma de contacto - Lo escogí pensando que sería el más adecuado para usted: es pequeño y está bien educado. No le ensuciará la casa ni morderá sus pertenencias y no ladra demasiado.

\- Es perfecto – aprobó el doctor, mirándole satisfecho - Gracias, Will.

\- De nada. Parece que usted le cae bien.

\- A veces tengo ese efecto – bromeó, poniéndose en pie al tiempo que tendía la mano abierta hacia su compañero - ¿Puedo?

Will le entregó la correa, mientras veían aparecer a lo lejos a Jack Crawford, enfundado en un traje de color tierra que ciertamente no le favorecía demasiado.

\- Buenos días – los saludó al reunirse con ellos - Me alegra ver que ya estáis aquí. Doctora Bloom.

\- Jack – se giró para despedirse de Hannibal y Will - Voy a marcharme ya, tengo que llevar a los chicos a casa.

\- Recuerda sacar a Orryn cada dos horas, por su vejiga – declaró Will - Y dale su medicina con las comidas. Y si pasa cualquier cosa, me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Descuida, lo haré.

La mujer terminó de despedirse, y recogiendo los perros y las bolsas que le correspondían, se marchó. Los tres hombres la observaron por un momento, hasta que Jack se giró hacia sus compañeros y al hacerlo reparó en los dos canes que habían quedado atrás. Ciertamente, ofrecían una imagen curiosa junto a sus respectivos humanos: la cabeza de Winston casi rozaba el muslo de Will, estando el perro sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros. Y el pequeño tamaño de Buster contrastaba cómicamente con el 1.83 cm de estatura del doctor Lecter.

\- ¿Los perros también piensan asistir a la reunión? - preguntó, señalándolos con expresión escéptica.

\- ¿Hay algún motivo para dejarlos fuera? – inquirió Will, ajustándose las gafas de montura negra sobre el puente de la nariz en un gesto claramente defensivo.

\- No creo que nos molesten, Jack – lo apoyó Hannibal, intentando disimular una sonrisa divertida ante la reacción de su amigo – Forman parte de nuestra tapadera.

\- Está bien – suspiró el jefe de unidad. A continuación tendió el brazo para señalarles una puerta cercana que se abría a la izquierda, justo enfrente del gran ventanal - Vamos dentro, por favor.

Will recogió sus bolsas, que contenían sus pertenencias así como las de Winston y Buster, y junto con Hannibal siguieron a Jack a través de la puerta hasta el interior de un despacho. Era un lugar espacioso, pero no demasiado grande, y el hecho de que lo ocupasen seis personas y dos perros lo hacía parecer especialmente pequeño. Había un gran sofá de cuero marrón junto a la puerta, a la derecha se encontraba la única ventana y enfrente había un escritorio y una estantería de madera oscura. Junto a la estantería se levantaba una pizarra blanca sobre un trípode y de pie junto a ella estaban Beverly Katz y dos agentes desconocidos del FBI, todos vestidos de paisano. La joven asiática llevaba vaqueros y un jersey gris y los dos agentes lucían traje de chaqueta, cabello castaño pulcramente peinado y ojos claros.

Jack se dirigió enseguida hacia el escritorio, en el cual se apoyó para dar la cara a sus subordinados, al tiempo que Hannibal y Will ocupaban el sofá junto con los perros: Winston se tumbó inmediatamente a los pies de su amo, al lado de las bolsas que éste acababa de dejar en el suelo, y Buster se encaramó de un salto al regazo de Lecter, quien lo vio caer en un fulminante sueño en cuanto el animal se hubo acurrucado al calor de sus piernas.

\- Muy bien – comenzó Jack, llegado el momento – Todos los aquí presentes conocemos el objetivo y las características de esta misión, así que voy a ir al grano y procuraré ser breve, porque el tiempo corre en nuestra contra. Primeramente, estos son los agentes Davies y Harper – los presentó señalándolos de uno en uno - Se encargarán de las labores de vigilancia junto con la señorita Katz, quien les asistirá dados sus conocimientos tecnológicos y del equipo con el que vamos a trabajar.

\- No sabía que además de forense fueses una experta en tecnología, Beverly – dijo Will, mirándola interesado.

\- En este oficio hay que estar preparada para todo – replicó, con una media sonrisa.

\- El equipo de vigilancia contará con dos vehículos camuflados – continuó Jack tras una pausa, dirigiéndose a Will y a Hannibal – Estaréis localizados en todo momento a través del GPS de vuestros teléfonos y de las escuchas que vamos a proporcionaros, que también llevan instalado un software de seguimiento. Debo pediros encarecidamente que llevéis ambos dispositivos siempre encima y activados. Solo podéis desprenderos de ellos para ducharos, ¿entendido? ¿Alguna pregunta? - no hubo ninguna y el jefe de unidad prosiguió – A partir del momento en que salgáis por esa puerta, el doctor Hannibal Lecter y el agente Will Graham habrán desaparecido. Estas serán vuestras nuevas identidades – declaró, alargando la mano derecha para recoger sendos pasaportes de encima de la mesa y entregándole acto seguido uno a cada hombre - Comprobad que esté todo correcto, antes de seguir – les indicó.

Hannibal y Will observaron sus respectivos documentos. El acabado era tan real que ninguno de los dos se habría atrevido a decir que eran falsos. No encontraron ningún fallo, ni siquiera cuando los intercambiaron para pasar la información al otro.

\- ¿La H es de Hannibal? - inquirió Will con curiosidad, pues el nombre impreso en la tarjeta de identidad del doctor había captado su atención – Ha conservado usted su nombre.

\- Sólo como añadido – asintió – Pensé que podría resultar útil, en caso de que se produjera alguna confusión: si alguno de los dos se equivoca al decir mi nombre, esto nos sacará del apuro y evitará sospechas que puedan poner la descubierto nuestro engaño.

\- Bien pensado – lo alabó – Siempre será mejor que llamarse Graham Williamson. ¿A quien se le ocurrió ese nombre, por cierto? - miró en derredor.

\- Fue idea del señor Crawford, señor Graham – respondió el agente Harper – Es una suerte que su apellido sea también un nombre propio.

\- Tiene sus ventajas, supongo – se volvió hacia Jack - ¿También fue idea tuya lo de convertirme en psicólogo canino?

\- Esa es una profesión hecha a tu medida – dijo Beverly, risueña.

\- Yo no habría encontrado otra mejor – la apoyó Lecter, y ambos se ganaron una mirada del joven que pretendía ser de irritación, aunque en el fondo su nueva profesión le parecía bastante atractiva... mucho más que dar clases de criminología a los alumnos de la Academia.

\- Una vez me dijiste que te resultaba interesante la psicología del perro – se explicó su jefe, encogiéndose de hombros - Y sé que tienes contactos en los refugios de la ciudad, así que no te resultará difícil moverte por ellos para afianzar tu tapadera. De esa forma, cuando el asesino decida seguiros, tendremos las espaldas cubiertas.

\- Es buena idea – declaró Lecter.

\- No está mal – replicó Will.

\- Doctor, confío en que habrá podido hablar con su amigo para que le permitan atender a sus pacientes en el Johns Hopkins mientras dura la operación – dijo Jack.

\- No se preocupe, está todo arreglado.

\- Estupendo. Ahora, será mejor que pasemos al ultimo punto del día: las escuchas – se giró en dirección a la pizarra - Agente Davies, usted está al mando del equipo de vigilancia. ¿Puede darnos una clase práctica?

\- Por supuesto – el agente se acercó un momento hasta la mesa y recogió una pequeña cajita negra que luego abrió, para mostrar su contenido a Will y a Hannibal - Este es el sistema de escucha que utilizaremos. Como ven, a simple vista tiene el aspecto de un pequeño tapón de oído. Se coloca en el interior de la oreja y una vez puesto es muy difícil que alguien se de cuenta de que lo llevan, a menos que mire muy de cerca. Es fácil de quitar y de poner, en eso no tendrán problemas. Justo en la parte posterior – extrajo una de las escuchas, de color negro, y le dio la vuelta para que lo viesen bien - tiene un botón para activar o desactivar el dispositivo. Procuren siempre llevarlo activado, incluso si se desprenden de él, ¿entendido? Es importante, porque si perdemos la conexión con ustedes no podremos intervenir en caso de que se encuentren en peligro y eso sería fatal para ambas partes – los hombres asintieron, comprensivos. El agente Davies les entregó a cada uno su escucha - Ahora colóquenselas y probaremos como funcionan.

Will y Hannibal obedecieron. A continuación pronunciaron algunas frases sencillas que todos pudieron oír reproducidas con total claridad en un altavoz conectado que había sobre la mesa, y posteriormente Beverly realizó otra prueba para cerciorarse de que el sonido quedaba correctamente grabado.

\- Es fantástico – dijo Hannibal, admirado - ¿Qué distancia cubren?

\- Un kilómetro, más o menos – respondió el agente Davies – Obviamente, nunca estaremos tan lejos de ustedes durante la operación.

\- El sistema es muy sofisticado – señaló Will y miró directamente a Jack - ¿Has tenido que pedir muchos favores para conseguirlo?

\- Unos cuantos – se evadió el hombre de color – Pero merecerá la pena, si nos dan las pruebas que necesitamos. Además, me han asegurado que son de lo mejor del mercado y a la vista está. Dicho esto, ¿hay alguna pregunta más? - inquirió, paseando su oscura mirada por el despacho - ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda que resolver o algo más que añadir, antes de que de comienzo oficialmente la misión?

\- ¿Cuando vamos a encontrarnos con Landon? - quiso saber Will, interesado - ¿La oficina nos concertará una cita o debemos hacerlo nosotros por nuestra cuenta?

\- Ya nos hemos encargado de eso – contestó – Vuestra cita está programada para esta tarde a las cinco, solicitada a nombre del doctor Robert Visconti.

\- No han perdido ustedes el tiempo – dijo Lecter, con aprobación.

\- No hay tiempo que perder, doctor. Bien, señores, eso es todo – los despidió al cabo de un momento - Que cada quien ocupe su puesto y que nadie pierda el contacto. Para cualquier emergencia, ya conocéis mi teléfono. Haced vuestro trabajo y esperemos que esta misión tenga éxito.

La reunión se dio por concluida y los agentes fueron saliendo en tropel del despacho. Beverly desapareció pronto junto con sus dos compañeros al subir al ascensor, y Hannibal y Will tuvieron apenas unos minutos para intercambiar las ultimas frases con Jack antes de marcharse a casa del psiquiatra, donde Will y sus perros debían instalarse.

La última visión que tuvieron los dos fue el rostro serio de su jefe mientras se cerraban las puertas del elevador.

 

 

 

El consultorio del doctor Isaac Landon se encontraba no muy lejos del centro, en una de tantas calles laterales, en la parte baja de un edificio de ladrillo rojo y arquitectura victoriana.

Will y Hannibal acudieron puntuales y preparados a su cita de aquella tarde y aguardaron unos minutos en la pequeña sala de espera – con sus suelos de parqué oscuro y sus paredes pintadas de un bonito tono de verde - hasta que el psicólogo les recibió. El recepcionista, un joven de unos veinticinco años con cabello y ojos oscuros, les hizo pasar al despacho donde Landon los estaba esperando.

El doctor era un hombre esbelto que acababa de entrar en la cuarentena. Vestía vaqueros y un jersey rojo y una profusa mata de cabello castaño rizado cubría su cabeza, enmarcando unos grandes y observadores ojos azules. Su nariz era prominente y su sonrisa fácil. Se dirigió hacia ellos en cuanto entraron, tendiéndoles la mano.

\- Bienvenidos – saludó, estrechándoles la mano. A continuación señaló con un gesto los sillones que había frente al escritorio – Tomen asiento, por favor – mientras sus pacientes obedecían, él fue a sentarse tras la mesa sin perder su genuina sonrisa - Soy el doctor Landon, seré su terapeuta. ¿Puedo llamarles por su nombre? ¿Quien es Robert y quien es Graham? - preguntó, después de que ellos asintieran para dar su consentimiento.

\- Yo soy Robert. Él es... bueno, en realidad todo el mundo le llama Will – alegó – Por su apellido. Yo no recuerdo haberle llamado nunca Graham.

\- Perfecto – asintió el doctor.

\- Yo tampoco le llamo Robert – declaró Will – Estamos acostumbrados a usar su segundo nombre: Hannibal.

\- Un nombre con personalidad – alabó y tras una breve pausa, añadió – Bien, ahora que ya hemos roto el hielo, me gustaría explicarles antes de empezar cual va a ser la dinámica de las sesiones: normalmente suelen ser un mínimo de dos sesiones por mes, aunque el número en verdad depende de la necesidad del paciente. La primera sesión es siempre una toma de contacto: yo les haré algunas preguntas y me gustaría que ustedes las respondieran con total sinceridad, porque así podré hacerme una idea general de su situación e iremos estructurando la terapia en base a ello, ¿les parece?

\- Si.

\- Si.

\- De acuerdo, empecemos: Hannibal, dígame, ¿cuanto tiempo llevan juntos, usted y Will?

\- Unos tres años, más o menos. Vivimos juntos desde hace dos.

\- ¿Cómo se conocieron?

\- En el parque, con Winston y Buster.

\- ¿Son amigos suyos? - inquirió con curiosidad.

\- Son nuestros perros – aclaró Will, esbozando una sonrisa - Winston es el mío y Buster es de Hannibal. Un día los sacamos a pasear, coincidimos en el parque y...

\- Comprendo – el doctor sonrió - Los perros pueden ser estupendos celestinos.

\- Si, pueden serlo.

\- Will trabaja en varios refugios para animales de la ciudad – explicó Hannibal - Es psicólogo canino.

\- ¿En serio? - Landon lo miró interesado - Me parece una profesión fascinante.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Y a qué se dedica usted, Hannibal? - se volvió para mirarle.

\- Soy cirujano. Trabajo en el Johns Hopkins.

\- Excelente empleo. Tengo entendido que demanda muchas horas.

\- Bastantes – asintió – Pero me encanta.

\- Será por eso que casi no paras por casa – atacó Will, utilizando un tono irónico que atrajo de inmediato la atención del psicólogo.

\- ¿Will? ¿Le molesta que Hannibal trabaje muchas horas?

\- ¿Usted que cree? – frunció los labios con irritación – Se pasa todo el día en el hospital y ni siquiera está en casa cuando yo llego para cenar. Me gustaría que hiciésemos cosas juntos, pero él nunca tiene tiempo – emitió un resoplido, frustrado - A veces me siento como si todavía viviese solo.

Al oírle, su compañero lo miró molesto.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces, Will: hago lo que puedo. Tengo que trabajar, no puedo dedicarte las veinticuatro horas del día.

\- ¿Quien te lo está pidiendo? - lo encaró - Yo también trabajo, ¿sabes? Y lo que menos me gusta es llegar a casa por la noche y tener que hacerlo todo yo solo. Antes al menos sacábamos a los perros juntos y podíamos hablar mientras paseábamos, pero ahora ni eso. Hannibal, empiezo a pensar que para ti sólo soy un mueble más de la casa.

\- Eso no es verdad...

\- No te atrevas a negarlo – lo traspasó con la mirada - Nunca prestas atención a otra cosa que no sea tu maldito trabajo.

\- Ese trabajo es lo que soy – replicó, enojado – Y ya era cirujano cuando nos conocimos, así que no sé de que te quejas. Además, no tienes ningún derecho a echarme en cara nada después de lo de Alana...

\- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no tengo nada con Alana!

\- Señores, por favor. Calma – cortó Landon, atajando la discusión antes de que se les fuese de las manos – Tranquilícense y vayamos por partes: ¿quien es Alana?

\- Es una amiga – declaró Will, rebulléndose irritado en su asiento - La conocí en la facultad de psicología. Hemos sido amigos durante años y Hannibal cree que... - no pudo continuar y bufó, indignado.

\- Está bien – asintió el psicólogo, comprensivo – Alana es su amiga y usted, Hannibal, desconfía de esa relación.

\- Por supuesto que desconfío – admitió y se enfrentó a la mirada enojada de su compañero – En el pasado estuvieron muy unidos y ahora que las cosas nos van mal, ella ha vuelto y...

\- No ha pasado nada entre nosotros, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¿Por qué iba a engañarte?

\- No lo sé, ¿quizá porque tienes un pie en cada acera? – el joven lo miró, estupefacto y ofendido – Yo siempre intento darte lo mejor, pero tú nunca estás contento – reprochó - Cada vez pasas más tiempo con ella y la última vez que discutimos el tema, abandonaste nuestro dormitorio y hace semanas que no lo has vuelto a pisar.

\- ¡Porque no lo soporto! – exclamó – No soporto que me mires como si hubiese cometido un crimen. Ni siquiera podemos hablar sin pelearnos, Hannibal. Y en cuanto a que paso demasiado tiempo con Alana... ¿qué esperabas? Ella me comprende y está ahí para mí cuando la necesito, mientras que tú te pasas todo el día en el hospital y apenas te veo el pelo. Ya no sé si me quieres o...

\- ¿Y qué demonios crees que hago aquí? ¿Acaso no hemos venido, de mutuo acuerdo, para tratar de solucionar esto? ¿No te demuestra eso que me importas?

\- Demuestra que a los dos les importa – los interrumpió Landon, viendo como ambos se limitaban a guardar silencio, enfrentados. Los miró con seriedad – Señores, el hecho de que hayan decidido venir es muy importante. Quiere decir que hay voluntad por su parte y que están haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para salvar su relación.

\- A estas alturas, ya no sé si tiene remedio – dijo Will, abatido.

\- Con esa actitud... - se quejó Hannibal, ganándose a cambio una mirada aviesa por parte del joven.

\- Por favor. Confíen en mí. Su problema es más común de lo que puedan pensar: todas las relaciones sufren de desgaste y el tercer año suele ser a menudo el más critico. Es un punto de inflexión en muchas relaciones, donde las parejas tienden a tomar decisiones importantes como casarse, tener hijos, cambiar de casa...

\- Nosotros no tenemos pensado hacer nada de eso – declaró Will con tono hosco.

\- Sólo eran ejemplos – alegó el psicólogo - Lo que intento decirles es que, en su caso, hay un desgaste en la relación que se ha ido agrandando y ha provocado a su vez diversas inseguridades y una falta de comunicación entre ustedes: su relación con Alana, el trabajo demandante de Hannibal, el hecho de que cada vez discutan más y pasen menos tiempo juntos... todo se suma y hay que ponerle remedio, si no quieren que acabe destrozando su relación.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer, doctor? - inquirió Hannibal, mirándolo esperanzado.

\- Por lo pronto, tienen que firmar una tregua: a partir de ahora, nada de reproches ni de peleas. Inténtenlo. Quiero que se den un voto de confianza y que traten de dejar de lado todo lo que envenena o estanca su relación. Compartan tiempo juntos, forjen buenos momentos y dedíquense horas, porque creo que eso es lo que ambos están demandando, en realidad.

\- Tiene razón – apoyó Will. Cruzó una breve mirada con Lecter, apenas unos segundos, antes de que los dos volviesen a desviar la vista.

\- Voy a darles cita para dentro de tres días – anunció Landon - A la misma hora, ¿de acuerdo? Justin, mi ayudante, les llamará para confirmarla y les enviará el formulario para que lo rellenen con sus datos: es una formalidad, para nuestro archivo. Pueden traerlo con ustedes en nuestro próximo encuentro. Entonces veremos si ha habido algún cambio positivo en su situación – ambos asintieron, con semblante serio. En el rostro del psicólogo apareció una sonrisa conciliadora - Antes de que se vayan, me gustaría que realizasen un pequeño ejercicio que suele ayudar en estos casos.

\- Usted dirá – concedió Will.

\- Quiero que se miren cara a cara y que cada uno diga en voz alta lo que más le gusta del otro.

Los dos cruzaron miradas. Era un ejercicio sencillo, aunque les llevó varios segundos decidirse a llevarlo a cabo. Finalmente fue Hannibal quien habló primero, aclarándose la garganta:

\- Lo que más me gusta de Will es que es único – declaró, mirándole a los ojos - Tiene un gran potencial que a menudo no sabe ver, no sabe lo mucho que vale o lo tremendamente especial que es. En él he encontrado a alguien que sabe comprenderme y aceptarme tal como soy, del mismo modo en que yo puedo comprenderle y aceptarle a él. La primera vez que le vi supe que marcaría una diferencia. Confío en él... y normalmente no soy de los que confían – se excusó, esbozando una sonrisa. Will no le quitaba la vista de encima - Sin embargo, creo que podríamos compartirlo todo. Y me encantaría que fuese así: es lo que realmente quiero.

Se hizo el silencio. Will carraspeó.

\- Yo... - se sentía abrumado. Las palabras del doctor lo habían pillado por sorpresa, porque aunque habían planeado juntos un pequeño guión en casa para la visita al terapeuta, aquella parte había sido total y absolutamente improvisada... y sincera. Había visto la verdad desnuda en los ojos del psiquiatra mientras le hablaba. Sin duda su compañero debió de pensar que la mejor manera de afrontar aquel pequeño reto era la más sencilla: decir la verdad. Y ahora la pelota estaba en su campo, a la espera de que él la lanzara de vuelta. Iba a tener que implicarse para estar a la altura - Yo me siento igual – confesó - Es decir... también confío en Hannibal y pienso que es una persona especial porque... sinceramente, creo que nunca he conocido a nadie como él: me hace sentir bien y cómodo conmigo mismo. Es muy inteligente, muy honesto, y tiene una forma particular de ver la vida. Algunos podrían considerarle excéntrico o incluso frío, pero yo le miro y veo a un hombre solitario con una inteligencia por encima de la media y un inmenso amor por todo lo que tenga que ver con el arte, con la comida... - hizo una pausa, mirando a los ojos castaños de Lecter, que no se apartaban de los suyos - Hannibal es capaz de ver lo sencillo y lo sublime de las cosas y sabe como transformarlas. Puede salvar una vida sin despeinarse y puede convertir un puñado de carne picada en una obra de arte. Su cocina, especialmente... toda esa dedicación y ese esmero... tal vez pueda resultar ostentoso, pero Hannibal es un artista y personalmente admiro la pasión que pone en cada uno de sus platos.

\- Muy bien – asintió Landon, sonriendo satisfecho ante el resultado – Lo han hecho genial, señores. Creo que eso es todo por hoy – se puso en pie – Nos veremos el viernes, a la misma hora.

Tras un breve lapso, Hannibal y Will se levantaron y estrecharon la mano del psicólogo para despedirse. Éste les acompañó educadamente hasta la recepción y lo vieron cruzar algunas palabras con el recepcionista, al tiempo que ellos salían por la puerta.

\- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Will, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad una vez entraron en el coche de Lecter - ¿Cree qué hemos captado su atención?

\- Confío en que si. Y tengo que darle las gracias, Will – declaró, al tiempo que metía las llaves en el contacto y arrancaba – Le aseguro que pocas veces me habían halagado tanto.

\- Lo mismo le digo – esbozó una sonrisa, volviendo su mirada hacia la ventanilla – Salió usted muy bien al paso del ejercicio. Pero si quiere que siga halagándole así, tendrá que cocinar más a menudo - bromeó.

No pudo ver la sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Hannibal.

\- Eso no será un problema – aseguró, mientras se incorporaba al trafico de la avenida.

El Bentley se perdió finalmente entre el resto de vehículos de camino a casa. Mientras conducía, el doctor se recreaba repasando recetas en su cabeza.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

En plena madrugada, todo estaba silencioso y en calma.

Hannibal Lecter estaba en su dormitorio, a oscuras, tumbado en la cama. Las sábanas lo cubrían hasta el pecho y sus ojos marrones estaban clavados en el techo de la habitación. Normalmente tenía el sueño ligero, y tras despertar sin más hacía una media hora, todavía aguardaba a que Morfeo lo abrazase de nuevo.

Mataba el tiempo pensando en el caso... y en Will: cuando Jack Crawford fue a buscarle días atrás para pedirle que se uniera a su operación encubierta, él había aceptado sin contemplaciones porque había visto clara su oportunidad. Desde hacía tiempo buscaba un mayor acercamiento con Will, al que había decidido convertir en su amigo. Y no se trataba sólo de un capricho o de un deseo egoísta, el joven agente del FBI se había ganado por derecho su admiración y su afecto. Le había llevado apenas unos pocos meses conseguirlo y especialmente después de lo sucedido con Tobias, había quedado demostrado más allá de toda duda que no podia dejar pasar la oportunidad. Will era importante para él, lo último que queria en esta vida era perderle. Además, con el tiempo había llegado a apreciar que su compañero poseía todas las cualidades necesarias para convertirse en su igual. Veía un claro potencial y una oculta naturaleza en él esperando a ser liberados, revelados, y por supuesto él quería guiarlo en la dirección correcta para que pudiese encontrarse a sí mismo. Su mayor deseo en esos momentos era estrechar y afianzar los lazos entre ambos... y hacerse pasar por pareja durante dos semanas – con todo lo que eso conllevaba - era una manera tan buena como cualquier otra de hacerlo.

A juzgar por los últimos acontecimientos, podía decir con satisfacción que estaba progresando en su objetivo: Will se había mudado a su casa y ya había logrado convencerlo de que lo tuteara, cambiando el habitual y respetuoso _doctor Lecter_ al que lo tenía acostumbrado por un _Hannibal_ que a sus oídos sonaba incluso más agradable. Y luego estaba todo lo que el joven había dicho sobre él aquella tarde, en el despacho de Landon. No podía hacerse una idea de como habían calado en él esos halagos: oírle decir que admiraba la pasión de su cocina le producía la misma sensación que contemplar La Primavera de Botticelli. Ese cuadro tenía un lugar especial y muy querido en su palacio mental y podía pasarse horas observándolo, hechizado por su magnificencia y su belleza, disfrutando de la plenitud que le embargaba al contemplarlo.

A menudo sentía lo mismo por Will. A menudo sus sentimientos por él eran intensos, hasta el punto de que había comenzado a cuestionárselos. ¿Sería posible que...?

Lo distrajo el ruido de una puerta que se abría en el pasillo. Lo oyó claramente, junto con el sonido de unos pies descalzos sobre la alfombra... e inmediatamente después unos pasos rápidos, que indicaban un caminante de más de dos patas. ¿Will no podía dormir y había abandonado su habitación, quizás para ir al baño o a la cocina? Winston iba con él, ¿le ocurriría algo al perro...?

De repente, un golpe sordo. Alguien había tropezado, casi seguro con la barandilla de la escalera.

La curiosidad lo aguijoneó en lo más profundo, así que apartó las sábanas y fue a ver, porque empezaba a pensar que tal vez no se tratara de un caso de falta de sueño. ¿Y si Will estaba teniendo uno de sus episodios de sonambulismo? Podría haberse levantado sin más, sólo él sabía con que propósito, y deambularía sonámbulo por la casa en compañía de Winston.

Salió al pasillo sin molestarse en ponerse las zapatillas y llegó a tiempo de ver al joven bajar las escaleras, seguido de cerca por su fiel amigo. Lo observó desde la barandilla y confirmó sus sospechas al verle, en pantalón de pijama y camiseta, tratar de abrir sin éxito la puerta y seguir girando el picaporte con la mano, pese a ser evidente que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave: él mismo se había ocupado de cerrar toda la casa, precisamente para evitar que su compañero pudiese salir a la calle y marchar quien sabe donde durante alguna crisis inesperada.

\- Will – llamó con suavidad, mientras bajaba las escaleras. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y vio como su amigo se quedaba muy quieto, probablemente por haber reconocido su voz, y luego lo vio bajar el brazo y renunciar aparentemente a sus intentos por salir de la casa – Will, ¿adónde vas? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- A casa – su voz sonaba clara, aunque desconectada. Su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente estaba muy lejos.

\- Ya estás en casa – declaró, reanudando su descenso hasta colocarse a su lado.

\- No – meneó la cabeza con obstinación - Los perros. No encuentro a mis perros, ¿dónde están?

Hannibal no pudo evitar una sonrisa. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía aquella preocupación? Su amigo debía echar a su canina familia de menos y su subconsciente – quizás unido a la fiebre – lo había hecho salir a buscarlos.

\- Tienes a Winston justo al lado – señaló - Si extiendes la mano, podrás tocarlo.

Will obedeció. Sus dedos encontraron enseguida el suave pelaje perruno y lo acariciaron con cariño. Cuando la palma de su mano rozó la cabeza de Winston, éste la lamió con incondicional afecto y el gesto provocó una sonrisa en Will. Su rostro se iluminó como el de un niño en Navidad y al verle Hannibal sintió muy profundo una punzada de algo que desconocía.

\- Déjame llevarte a la cama – pidió, posando una mano suavemente sobre su hombro para no sobresaltarlo. Will permaneció quieto, mirando al vacío con los ojos abiertos, y cuando su compañero acercó una mano para tomarle la temperatura, apretó su frente caliente contra la palma.

\- Tienes un poco de fiebre – corroboró Hannibal – Venga, subamos, necesitas descansar.

Will se dejó llevar. Subieron los tres por las escaleras y cruzaron el pasillo hasta el cuarto de invitados, donde el joven y su perro dormían. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero la distribución les era a todos de sobra conocida, por lo que no tuvieron problemas en llegar hasta la cama. Hannibal le pidió entonces a Will que se acostara y éste lo hizo sin rechistar, tan dócil era en su estado.

Justo al lado del lecho había una cama grande para perros, pero en vez de ocuparla como habría sido lo normal, Winston saltó a la cama de su amo y se hizo un ovillo junto a él. Sus intenciones eran claramente protectoras, por lo que Hannibal lo dejó hacer en vez de obligarle a bajar para que no ensuciase las sábanas, cosa que habría hecho en otras circunstancias.

\- No te acostumbres – le advirtió, y en respuesta el animal posó la mandíbula en la rodilla de su amo, ignorándole por completo.

Hannibal lo ignoró a su vez y se dedicó a arropar a Will. Lo hizo con cuidado, envolviendo las sábanas en torno a su cuerpo, como hacía años que no arropaba a nadie. De hecho, hacerlo trajo a su cabeza un inesperado recuerdo: un rostro redondeado e infantil; cabellos largos y rubios; una cándida sonrisa y un beso de buenas noches en su mejilla que despertaban su devoción de hermano mayor; el olor a limpio de una pequeña que, como Will, era igualmente vulnerable...

De pronto el joven se dio la vuelta. Sin avisar, pilló al psiquiatra por sorpresa y al aferrarse a las sábanas para girarse, atrajo consigo el brazo de su amigo. Hannibal tuvo que apoyar la mano libre en el colchón para evitar caer sobre Will y durante un momento se quedó allí quieto, estupefacto. Sintió un leve calor en las mejillas y eso lo hizo reaccionar: sacó con cuidado el brazo de debajo de su compañero y se apartó de la cama para dejarle descansar.

Fue entonces cuando reparó en algo oscuro que se veía a lo lejos por la ventana. Frunciendo levemente el ceño, se acercó con cautela para verlo más de cerca. Espió la calle arriba y abajo y no le pasó desapercibida la figura enfundada en negro que echó a andar alejándose en cuanto lo vio, aunque tan sólo unos segundos antes había estado allí plantada, mirando fijamente hacia su ventana.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios del psiquiatra. Sabía que aquello no podía ser casualidad. No, a esa hora de la madrugada. Era sin duda una señal de su éxito: habían captado la atención de su amigo y sus argumentos lo habían convencido de que debía pasarse por allí para echarles un vistazo. Sabía que volvería otras veces, hasta que llegase el momento en que todo estuviese preparado.

Su sonrisa se amplió. La veda había sido abierta. El juego acababa de empezar.

 

 

 

Una calle tranquila. Un edificio como cualquier otro. Un apartamento a oscuras.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y dejó las llaves como siempre en un pequeño cuenco sobre el mueble de madera que decoraba el diminuto recibidor. Se desprendió de la gorra y la bufanda que ocultaban sus rasgos y lo protegían del frío de la noche y las colgó en el perchero que había cerca del mueble, junto a la puerta.

Se pasó una mano instintivamente por los cabellos, mientras encendía una luz y se acercaba a la cocina de barra americana que presidía el espacioso salón del apartamento.

La vigilancia siempre le daba hambre, por lo que abrió la nevera y sacó una bandeja con los restos de la lasaña que había cenado antes de salir. La bandeja era apta para horno, así que la metió sin más en el interior del mismo y se quedó observando a través del cristal de la puerta como se calentaba.

Aquella noche había pasado varias horas al acecho, como una sombra invisible, dando vueltas alrededor de la casa y espiando a través de las ventanas de la planta baja. Se trataba de un edificio impresionante, sin duda: de arquitectura clásica – con fachada de ladrillo claro - propia de las clases altas. Una vivienda centenaria, heredada y mantenida con el abultado sueldo del buen doctor y decorada con buen gusto. Se distribuía en el ala este en un bonito salón y un aseo de invitados y en la oeste en una elegante sala de estar con chimenea, que comunicaba mediante unas dobles puertas con el comedor y éste a través de un gran arco con la grandiosa cocina.

 _Desde luego, este es el refugio de un chef_ – había pensado al verla – _Una cocina tan bien equipada y en su propia casa, solo puede tenerla un verdadero amante de la cocina. Uno que pueda permitírselo, por supuesto.  
_

Era explendida... aunque por ahora lo que llamaba su atención de verdad era el patio. Parecía ser la mejor manera de acceder a la propiedad. Se ubicaba en la parte de atrás y estaba convenientemente vallado. Apenas había podido vislumbrar un poco de cemento y un césped cortado al raso, a través de algunas rendijas que había localizado en la madera. No se había atrevido a escalar la valla ni a saltarla, por miedo a atraer una atención indeseada. Sabía que la pareja tenía dos perros y quizás el patio fuese su lugar en la casa... siendo así, lo más inteligente era prevenir.

La siguiente vez que visitase la casa sería para colarse en ella y recorrer su interior. Debía conocer mejor a la pareja y ver como vivían, ese era el siguiente paso de su plan.

Los había escogido como objetivo aquella misma mañana, tras conocerles en el consultorio y ser testigo de su discusión. Oírles lo había hecho sentir furioso. Siempre era lo mismo. Todos estaban cortados por el mismo patrón, con sus quejas y sus reproches y sus lloriqueos: ¡no me prestas suficiente atención! ¡Me estás engañando! ¡Ya no me quieres! Pero en el fondo se amaban profundamente. Después de pasar por la terapia a menudo se convertían en un amasijo de abrazos, besos y momentos felices.

Hipócritas... ¿qué habían hecho para ganarse esa felicidad? ¿Acaso la merecían, cuando tantos en el mundo no podían soñar siquiera con alcanzarla? No. Por supuesto que no. Esos hombres abusaban de una felicidad que no les estaba destinada. Y era injusto. Pero para eso estaba él ahí, para poner las cosas en su sitio. Pensaba hacer con estos lo mismo que con los demás. Los vigilaría muy de cerca y cuando llegase el momento...

El sonido del reloj del horno lo distrajo, devolviéndolo a la realidad. La lasaña estaba lista. Se ayudó de un trapo de cocina para sacarla del horno, apagando y cerrando éste a continuación. Luego cogió un tenedor del cajón de los cubiertos y fue a sentarse al sofá, donde degustó su segunda cena con parsimonia, bocado a bocado, mientras se sumía nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

A medida que la comida iba desapareciendo de la bandeja, la segunda fase de su plan iba cobrando forma en su cerebro.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Transcurrieron un par de días. Aquella mañana, la luz del sol iluminaba la cocina a través de las ventanas cuando Will bajó a desayunar.

Se detuvo en el umbral, contemplando durante unos segundos a Lecter: el psiquiatra vestía un elegante batín de seda sobre una impoluta camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros de algodón, un estilo de andar por casa que él consideraba tan excéntrico como personal. Su amigo estaba de pie preparando café en una elegante máquina que, como muchos objetos en aquella casa, parecía provenir de algún siglo pasado o de alguna exquisita tienda para gourmets. Junto a él había dispuestos sendos platos con bacon frito y huevos revueltos y más allá, en la cercana mesa de la cocina, ya habían sido colocados los cubiertos y se había servido el zumo de naranja en una jarra, acompañada por dos vasos altos.

\- Buenos días – saludó con una media sonrisa, mientras respondía con caricias a la cálida bienvenida que le dieron Buster y Winston, los cuales abandonaron sus cuencos de comida para ir corriendo a recibirle.

El ladrido de los perros – y el reconocible olor de su aftershave - hizo que el doctor Lecter levantase la cabeza para saludarle.

\- Buenos días – lo observó. El look casual del joven, con vaqueros y cazadora, seguía siendo el de siempre. Aunque su rostro estaba pálido y el doctor pudo ver pequeñas gotas de sudor perlando sus sienes - ¿Te encuentras bien? - inquirió, preocupado - Tienes mala cara.

\- Me duele un poco la cabeza – admitió Will, haciendo una mueca mientras dejaba de lado a los perros y se le acercaba - ¿Puedo tomar una taza? - preguntó.

\- Por supuesto – Hannibal se la sirvió. Después de los primeros sorbos, cuando era evidente que ya se sentía mejor, Lecter extendió una mano para tomarle la temperatura a su compañero y éste, por cansancio o por costumbre, se dejó hacer sin protestar - Tienes un poco de fiebre – corroboró - Hay aspirinas en el botiquín del baño, deberías tomarte un par antes de salir.

\- Si, papá – replicó en tono jocoso, yendo a sentarse a la mesa para tomar su café en paz.

El psiquiatra lo miró alzando las cejas durante un segundo e inmediatamente después una secreta sonrisa curvó sus labios, mientras terminaba de servirse su café y recogía ambos platos para llevarlos hasta la mesa. Normalmente despreciaba la rudeza y las muestras de impertinencia como aquella, pero tratándose de Will estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción, pues entendía que en su amigo no eran un rasgo de carácter, sino un burdo e infantil mecanismo de defensa... y tampoco podía negar que el espíritu rebelde era una de las cualidades que más apreciaba de Will.

\- Celebro que tengas tan buen humor por las mañanas – bromeó, tomando asiendo frente a él y entregándole su plato.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer? - se encogió de hombros. Con el tenedor tomó los primeros bocados, en silencio. Hannibal lo imitó, hasta que notó que el joven se le quedaba mirando - Anoche volví a caminar dormido, ¿verdad? - interrogó, con un leve rastro de culpabilidad en su voz.

\- No debes preocuparte por eso – lo tranquilizó, al ver que su silencio lo hacía suspirar con disgusto – Al menos esta vez no intentaste fugarte de casa.

\- ¿Y qué hice? - quiso saber, mirándole inseguro.

\- Bueno... te encontré aquí mismo, sobre las dos de la madrugada: estabas sirviéndole la comida a los perros.

\- Oh, vaya – chasqueó la lengua.

\- Winston parecía bastante confundido – comentó Hannibal, divertido.

\- ¿Y Buster?

\- Buster no se despertó – atacó con el tenedor el bacon para tomar un bocado, mientras dirigía una breve mirada al animal, que comía de forma totalmente despreocupada junto a su compañero - Tiene un sueño de roca - valoró.

\- A diferencia de su nuevo amo, cuyo sueño agradezco que sea tan ligero.

\- No hay nada que agradecer – sonrió levemente – Somos amigos. Y se supone que ahora somos pareja también. Lo cual me acredita, imagino, para cuidar de ti... aunque esos cuidados incluyan de vez en cuando devolverte a la cama cuando te levantas sonámbulo de madrugada.

\- Un sacrificio por el que algún día tendré que compensarte – afirmó y Hannibal tan sólo asintió, con la mirada fija en su plato - Me voy al refugio – anunció, dejando su taza vacía sobre la mesa y el plato casi intacto, para disgusto del psiquiatra. Se levantó y fue a buscar a los perros, a los que habitualmente llevaba consigo para que no pasasen toda la mañana solos en casa – Venga, chicos, nos vamos.

\- No olvides las aspirinas – le recordó – Y procura comer algo más en el almuerzo o te habrás desmayado antes de que acabe el día.

\- Tranquilo, me portaré bien. Nos vemos esta noche.

\- Hasta la cena – lo despidió Hannibal, sirviéndose un poco de zumo en su vaso.

Will desapareció en el comedor seguido por los perros y menos de un minuto después, el psiquiatra oía abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de entrada. La casa quedó en silencio. Hannibal tomó un trago largo de su zumo, intentando sacudirse aquella sensación de malestar que le producía el experimentar de repente tanta soledad.

 

 

 

El día transcurrió sin grandes novedades. La última cita del doctor Lecter había sido cancelada, por lo que el psiquiatra regresó a casa una hora antes de lo previsto, a las seis de la tarde. Todo estaba silencioso y tranquilo, pero nada más cruzar el umbral notó algo distinto. Un olor que reconocía – lo había olido días antes en el consultorio del doctor Landon - pero que nunca había pasado por su casa. El aroma amaderado de la colonia masculina trajo una leve sonrisa a su cara.

De manera que su amigo había conseguido entrar. Y sólo había tardado un par de días en hacerlo. ¿Seguiría aún en la casa? No, a juzgar por la cadencia del olor: hacía al menos una hora que se había marchado. ¿Les habría dejado algún recuerdo? Era cuestión de averiguarlo.

Se movió por la casa, siguiendo el olor. Su rastro lo guió escaleras arriba, hasta el segundo piso. Conforme subía una mueca de disgusto se le dibujó en la cara, pues consideraría bastante rudo por parte de su amigo que se hubiese atrevido a violar la privacidad de su dormitorio o el de Will. ¿Existía la posibilidad de que hubiese acudido al segundo piso sólo para ir al baño? Lo dudaba. Había un aseo para invitados en la planta baja.

Recorrió una a una las habitaciones de la segunda planta, notando con alivio que no había rastro en ellas del perfume de su amigo. Sin embargo, éste persistía en el pasillo. Se detuvo guiado por el olfato frente a un bonito reloj que decoraba la pared del corredor, a pocos metros de la puerta del cuarto de invitados. Era una pieza de artesanía de las que ya no quedaban: tallada en exquisita madera de roble a finales del siglo diecinueve y adquirida en Francia por su familia hacía más de medio siglo. En la parte baja, en relieve, su dueño había hecho tallar un jabalí, emblema de la familia Lecter desde tiempos inmemoriales. Y justo en el ojo de la criatura, Hannibal vislumbró un destello que nunca antes había estado allí.

Conocía ese reloj desde su infancia. Había pasado interminables horas observándolo, pues le encantaba. Era una de sus piezas favoritas entre las antigüedades que poseía su familia. Por esa razón conocía todos y cada uno de sus detalles, hasta el más pequeño, incluso aquellos que pasaban desapercibidos a ojos de otros. Había algo nuevo en él, sin duda. Tendió una mano con cariño para rozarlo, sólo un momento, y acto seguido se apartó y encaminó sus pasos hacia la escalera, la cual descendió con parsimonia. Mientras lo hacía, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta y se entretuvo mandándole un mensaje a Jack:

 _Ha estado en casa_ – escribió - _Nos ha dejado una cámara como regalo._

No tuvo que esperar demasiado antes de que el agente del FBI contestara:

_¿Qué tipo de cámara?_

_De las que pueden esconderse hábilmente en el interior de una reliquia familiar._

Una breve pausa:

_¿Ha dejado algún otro presente?_

_No, aunque me pareció imprudente comprobarlo. Si nuestro amigo tiene ojos en mi casa, creo que lo más sensato es que siga pensando que tiene el control. Lo contrario podría alertarlo. ¿Sería posible qué el FBI enviase a alguien para hacer una investigación discreta? Si hay más cámaras instaladas, creo que Will y yo deberíamos saberlo._

_Por supuesto. Beverly se pasará por allí hoy mismo._

_Estupendo. Podría quedarse a cenar. Será un placer para nosotros tenerla como invitada._

_Empiezo a sentir envidia de ella._

_Ya sabe que siempre hay un asiento para usted en mi mesa, Jack._

_Lo sé y un día de estos le tomaré la palabra. Echo de menos su comida. Pero ahora debo ocuparme de su asunto. Le dejo._

_Hasta pronto, Jack._

_Adiós, doctor Lecter_ _._

El psiquiatra se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo. Alcanzó el vestíbulo y caminó directo hacia la cocina, donde dejó la chaqueta colgada en un perchero y se puso el delantal. Faltaba sólo una hora para que Will volviese a casa con los perros y esa noche tendrían una invitada a cenar.

Abrió la gran nevera y observó meticulosamente su contenido.

¿Cual sería el plato más indicado para aquella ocasión?

 

 

 

Si uno entraba en la cocina del apartamento y bajaba las escaleras, llegaba hasta un sótano pequeño equipado como lavandería y cuarto de limpieza. Una vieja puerta a la derecha, de madera blanca y cerrada con candado, pasaba por ser un antiguo trastero en desuso... salvo por el hecho de que su dueño había sabido sacarle en realidad un gran partido.

Una pequeña llave que el único habitante del apartamento llevaba siempre encima abría el candado. Dentro, una serie de monitores de televisión de color negro empotrados en la pared daban la bienvenida. Bajo ellos, un amplio escritorio de madera blanca con un solitario ordenador de sobremesa y justo enfrente una cómoda silla de oficina. A la derecha, una pequeña sección del trastero había sido habilitada como cuarto casero de revelado y algunas fotos aún sin revelar colgaban húmedas de una cuerda, sujetas con pinzas.

Quien se sentase en aquella habitación a oscuras tenía el control del mundo. Podía espiar a quien quisiera con total impunidad y obtener toda la información que deseara sobre ellos. Tenía las vidas que veía en pantalla a su entera disposición.

Aquella noche, las vidas expuestas eran las del cirujano Robert Visconti y su novio, el psicólogo canino Graham Williamson: Will y Hannibal, como solían llamarse en la intimidad, se habían reunido sobre las siete en la cocina para preparar la cena. El hombre sentado en la silla les había oído conversar y degustar unas bebidas, al tiempo que preparaban un guiso de pato y los perros tomaban su comida servida en cuencos de plástico.

A las ocho en punto sonó el timbre de la puerta. Hannibal se quedó en la cocina mientras Will iba a abrir. Al otro lado había una joven asiática vestida de negro, con pantalones de algodón y blusa de satén, botines con tacón y abrigo de paño. Una lacia melena negra le caía suelta hasta la mitad de la espalda. Risueña y atractiva, había saludado a Will con un beso en la mejilla y éste le había ofrecido una copa de vino antes de cenar... y luego la había llevado de tour por la casa antes de reunirse con Hannibal – quien ya estaba terminando de poner la mesa - en el comedor.

Siguió una conversación insulsa: menciones al trabajo, bromas, algunas risas... un par de botellas de vino y algunas preguntas sobre la terapia contestadas con rapidez cuando el doctor se fue a la cocina para traer el postre. La joven se marchó a casa un par de horas después, en coche, según les dijo a sus anfitriones cuando se despidió de ellos en la puerta con un abrazo.

Aquella había sido una cena como cualquier otra. Aunque se podían extraer algunos datos interesantes de ella, como por ejemplo la existencia de la propia Beverly - especialista en comunicaciones de oficio y compañera voluntaria en el refugio donde trabajaba Will – y la confirmación del talento culinario del buen doctor, quien además era un estupendo anfitrión, educado y considerablemente culto. El hombre sentado tras el ordenador se preguntó qué hacía alguien como él con un mediocre desaliñado como el tal Will. No parecían tener nada en común, al contrario. Debían de quererse mucho para poder soportarse.

Esa noche, durante horas, el hombre estuvo repasando el contenido de las grabaciones. Éstas se iban descargando periódicamente desde la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara al ordenador, donde él podía trabajar a gusto con la información. Se sentía muy satisfecho y a menudo orgulloso de lo sofisticado de su sistema... aunque en realidad éste no era tan perfecto como creía. Había ciertos detalles que pasaba por alto, al no contemplarlos: detalles pequeños como el dispositivo de detección que llevaba Beverly oculto en el bolsillo de su abrigo mientras Will le enseñaba la casa y que le había servido para localizar - y seguidamente estudiar por sí misma - las cámaras instaladas en el interior de la vivienda. Así mismo, el sistema tampoco captó los mensajes de texto que ambos jóvenes intercambiaron más adelante, cuando Beverly aparcó su coche a escasas calles de distancia, y lo primero que hizo mientras caminaba hacia la furgoneta camuflada del equipo fue usar el teléfono móvil para informar a sus compañeros de sus averiguaciones vía WhatsApp:

 _Seis cámaras_ – le escribió a Will, que en esos momentos estaba lavando los platos mientras Hannibal terminaba de recoger la cocina - _Recibidor, cocina, salón, comedor, sala de estar y pasillo de la planta alta. Ni rastro en dormitorios o baños (ha sido pudoroso en eso). Usa tecnología WIFI, os mantendrá controlados desde algún lugar seguro._

_¿Las cámaras tienen audio?_

_Audio, vídeo y sensor de movimiento. Son un modelo avanzado. No podemos retirarlas o analizarlas en busca de pistas porque nuestro amigo se daría cuenta. Aún así, intentaremos pinchar la señal para obtener algún control sobre lo que graba._

_Gracias, Beverly. Hannibal me pide que alabe tus habilidades tecnológicas._

_Dale las gracias y dile que yo alabo su cocina. ¡Ese confit de pato es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida!_

_Se siente halagado. Estás invitada a volver a su mesa cuando quieras._

_Gracias, le tomo la palabra. Ahora tengo que dejaros, tenemos trabajo._

_Que os vaya muy bien. Buenas noches, Beverly._

_Buenas noches, Will._

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

La tarde del viernes, Will y Hannibal volvieron al consultorio del doctor Landon. El recepcionista los hizo pasar al despacho, donde el psicólogo los estaba esperando.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó con una sonrisa, estrechándoles la mano a ambos - Hannibal. Will. Siéntense, por favor – los hombres obedecieron y el doctor tomó asiento frente a ellos – Bueno, cuéntenme, ¿qué tal han ido estos días?

\- Muy bien – dijo Will, esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Seguimos su consejo y hemos intentado pasar más tiempo juntos – declaró Hannibal – He solicitado un cambio de turno en el hospital, para que Will y yo podamos coincidir más a menudo en casa.

\- Esa es una estupenda idea – aprobó Landon, asintiendo con la cabeza – La tregua está funcionado bien, por lo que veo.

\- Muy bien – corroboró Will – Hacía mucho tiempo que no preparábamos la cena juntos o que no salíamos a pasear con los perros.

\- ¿Está contento con el cambio?

\- Mucho – dirigió una mirada de satisfacción a su compañero - Hannibal se está esforzando.

\- Me alegro de que lo veas – lo correspondió con una leve sonrisa.

\- Es importante en una relación saber ver al otro – coincidió Landon, observándolos a ambos - En ocasiones, sobre todo cuando hay conflicto, es fácil perder de vista a la pareja o a uno mismo. Nos olvidamos de que existen los deseos y las expectativas. Para esta sesión, quisiera proponerles un ejercicio al respecto – anunció - Quiero que cada uno de ustedes hable de las expectativas que tiene sobre su relación: ¿qué esperan de ella? ¿Y qué esperan de la persona con la que están compartiendo su vida? Hannibal – lo miró - ¿Querría empezar usted, por favor?

\- Claro – dudó un momento, buscando las palabras. Alzó la vista para mirar a Will a los ojos, como había hecho en la primera sesión - Mis expectativas respecto a esta relación son que espero que dure para siempre. Tengo claro que quiero a Will en mi vida. Me gustaría darle todo cuanto necesita, cuanto en verdad desea. Sé que sueña con una casita en el campo, con un gran terreno donde una manada de perros pueda jugar y corretear a gusto – sonrió y el joven le sonrió de vuelta – Quiero que realice sus sueños. Esa es la razón por la que me esfuerzo tanto, porque quiero lo mejor para él.

\- No sabía que ese fuese el motivo – dijo Will, tras una pausa.

\- Sin embargo, yo esperaba que lo supieras – hizo una mueca - Que pudieras comprenderlo.

\- Lo comprendo perfectamente. Pero no puedo saber lo que pretendes, o lo que deseas, si tú no me lo dices. No soy vidente, Hannibal.

\- Lo mismo te digo – clavó en él su mirada castaña – Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres tú? ¿Qué esperas de mí, de lo que tenemos?

\- Quiero que dure – confesó, sincero - Lo que tenemos se ha convertido en algo importante para mí y deseo conservarlo. La casita en el campo, los perros... tú ya eres parte de todo eso y no me imagino una vida distinta. Espero de nuestra relación que siga en pie y espero de ti que pongas el mismo esfuerzo que yo en conseguirlo.

\- Cuenta conmigo.

Landon los observó a uno y a otro en el silencio que siguió.

\- Lo están haciendo muy bien – declaró - Han hecho un gran avance desde su primera visita.

\- La terapia ayuda – admitió Hannibal, desviando por un momento la vista.

\- Es verdad – asintió Will.

\- Me alegra oírlo – el psicólogo abrió el libro encuadernado en cuero que tenía frente a sí y consultó el calendario de citas - Esta vez les daré cita para dentro de una semana: el próximo viernes a las cuatro, ¿les viene bien? - ambos asintieron. Landon apuntó la fecha y cerró el libro, esbozando una sonrisa – Perfecto. Ahora, en el tiempo que nos queda, quiero que hagamos un último ejercicio: que cada uno diga que es lo que no le gusta del otro y aquello que desearía que cambiase. Will, está vez empieza usted.

\- De acuerdo – meditó su respuesta durante algunos segundos - Lo que no me gusta de Hannibal es que tiende a ser impenetrable – lo miró y captó un brillo de interés en los ojos del psiquiatra – La mayor parte del tiempo puedo averiguar lo que piensa, pero... a veces siento que no lo conozco del todo y que me oculta algo. Sé que eso es normal, todos tenemos nuestros secretos. Pero hay algo en Hannibal que no puedo descifrar. Me gustaría que eso cambiase y que él confiara en mí lo suficiente como para no ser opaco conmigo.

\- Siempre he sido honesto contigo, Will. Confío en ti.

\- Lo sé.

Una pausa. Llegó el turno del psiquiatra:

\- Lo que menos me gusta de Will es su inseguridad – afirmó – Pone barreras a su alrededor y le impide ser quien realmente es, obtener lo que desea. A veces incluso dificulta el tratar con él. Yo sé de donde proviene esa inseguridad porque él mismo me lo ha contado y lo comprendo, pero... quisiera que cambiase en ese aspecto. Quisiera que fuese más seguro de sí mismo, que no se preocupase tanto por las cosas y que se abriese conmigo para que pudiésemos compartirlo todo – hizo una mueca – Aunque viendo lo que piensa sobre mi opacidad, creo que ambos vamos a tener que trabajar en ello.

\- Confío en que podamos hacerlo.

\- Yo también. Estoy dispuesto a hacer cuanto esté en mi mano para que nuestra relación salga adelante.

Will asintió, dando su conformidad a la idea. Landon los observó a ambos y asintió a su vez, esbozando una sonrisa que demostraba su satisfacción ante los progresos de la pareja.

\- Creo que eso es todo por hoy, caballeros. Les aconsejo que sigan por ese mismo camino: continúen reforzando su confianza y su sinceridad. Y no olviden pasar tiempo juntos. Tal vez podrían aprovechar para concederse una escapada de fin de semana – les recomendó. A continuación se puso en pie para despedirlos, estrechándoles de nuevo la mano – Nos vemos el viernes.

\- Gracias, doctor.

\- Hasta el viernes.

\- Adiós.

Los acompañó hasta la puerta. Había otra pareja en la sala de espera y el psicólogo los hizo pasar a su despacho, mientras ellos abandonaban el edificio.

\- No ha estado mal – dijo Will, entrando en el coche.

\- Los ejercicios han resultado interesantes – corroboró Hannibal, cerrando la puerta del lado del conductor y girándose para alcanzar el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Ha sido como el juego de la verdad. Pero sin besos ni consecuencias.

\- ¿Te molesta – inquirió, arrancando el motor – qué seamos sinceros en nuestras respuestas?

\- No. Responder sinceramente es lo más fácil y no daña nuestra tapadera... aunque si seguimos intercambiando ese tipo de confesiones, hasta yo pensaré que estamos enamorados.

Hannibal se rió, mientras maniobraba con el Bentley para incorporarse al tráfico de la avenida. Doscientos metros más adelante los detuvo un semáforo en rojo.

\- He estado pensando – declaró, volviéndose a mirar a su copiloto - El consejo del doctor Landon de concedernos una escapada me ha dado una idea.

\- ¿Pretendes qué nos vayamos de fin de semana?

\- En realidad estaba pensando en la pequeña feria que han instalado estos días en el parque Lafayette. No es gran cosa, pero podría ser divertida. Y no queda lejos de casa.

\- ¿Quieres llevarme a la feria? - alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

\- ¿No te gustan las ferias?

\- ¿Y a ti?

\- De pequeño me gustaban – contestó con vaguedad.

\- Y a mí. ¿Pero no crees que soy un poco mayor para montar en pony?

\- Puedo comparte algodón de azúcar, si lo prefieres – Will lo correspondió con una mueca, entre irónica y despectiva - Podemos llevar a los perros – añadió - Es un parque, nadie va a impedirles la entrada. Podríamos llevarles durante su paseo, después de la cena. ¿Qué te parece?

En los ojos azules de Will se despertó de pronto el interés: la idea de llevar a Winston y a Buster a la feria le resultaba estimulante.

\- Me parece genial – respondió, contento.

\- ¿Cuento contigo, entonces?

\- Cuenta conmigo. Y con Buster y Winston.

\- De acuerdo – una sonrisa curvó los labios del psiquiatra, mientras el semáforo se ponía en verde y ambos reemprendían el camino de vuelta a casa.

 

 

 

La noche pronto cayó sobre Baltimore. Frente a un edificio de apartamentos que quedaba justo enfrente del parque Lafayette había una furgoneta aparcada. Dentro se encontraba el equipo de vigilancia, que había sido informado de sus planes de salida por parte de Hannibal y Will poco antes de la cena.

De momento, la jornada estaba siendo tranquila: los GPS estaban operativos, los micrófonos les transmitían cualquier sonido proveniente de la feria y habían conseguido conectarse al sistema de cámaras de vigilancia públicas, por lo que contaban con una visión clara de la zona en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Lo tenían todo controlado.

A las once y media se oyeron tres golpes de aviso en la puerta trasera de la furgoneta y todos se dieron la vuelta, estupefactos, para ver aparecer a Jack Crawford. El jefe de unidad iba vestido con pantalones negros, chaqueta verde oscuro y jersey a juego. Subió rápidamente al vehículo y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas antes de pronunciar palabra:

\- Buenas noches – saludó – Siento haberos sobresaltado.

\- Agente Crawford – Harper lo miró sorprendido.

\- Señor, creíamos que estaba usted en casa – declaró Beverly, igualmente estupefacta.

\- La hermana de Bella está allí – explicó - Me ha sustituido y yo he decidido venir a ver que tal marcha la misión. ¿Tenemos ya algo interesante?

\- De momento, nada – dijo Beverly, mientras el hombre se acercaba a espiar los monitores.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo nuestros tortolitos? - inquirió Jack, ocupando un asiento libre que le ofreció el agente Davies y colocándose unos auriculares para captar mejor el sonido.

\- Están en la feria. Han traído a los perros consigo.

\- Típico de Will – buscó a la pareja en pantalla. Los localizó caminando hacia la gran explanada del parque, donde sin duda iba a tener lugar un acontecimiento importante, a juzgar por el numero de personas que se estaban congregando alrededor. Distinguió a Lecter, con su traje gris sin corbata y a Will con pantalón vaquero y abrigo negro, portando bajo el brazo algo que a simple vista parecía una forma oscura y descomunal - ¿Qué demonios es eso? - inquirió, inclinándose hacia el monitor mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

\- ¡Oh! - Beverly sonrió al verlo - Es un peluche. Will lo ha ganado pescando patos en una de las casetas de juego.

\- Es buen pescador – alabó Harper.

\- Si, ya lo sé – replicó Jack - ¿Por qué ha escogido un peluche tan grande? ¿Era el primer premio? - se giró para mirar a la joven asiática.

\- Eso parece – se encogió de hombros la mujer.

\- Es casi tan grande como él – notó, fijando sus ojos de nuevo en la pantalla. Acto seguido suspiró, retirándose – En fin, si se pierde ya sabemos que buscar: un hombre oculto tras un perro lobo gigante de color gris.

\- Eso nos facilitará la tarea – bromeó Beverly.

Siguieron concentrados en su trabajo durante las siguientes horas, sin que ocurriese gran cosa. A medianoche la multitud se agolpaba en la explanada y cuando comenzó el espectáculo de luces, comprendieron porqué. Era una función fantástica, con luces de todos los colores que iluminaban el cielo y adoptaban formas cada vez más rocambolescas y espectaculares, arrancando a menudo exclamaciones de admiración en el público. En mitad del murmullo de la gente, oyeron de pronto la voz de Will:

\- Una vez vi un espectáculo de estos en una feria, en Newport. Mi padre y yo pasamos allí unos días cuando era niño. Fue allí donde adopté a mi primer perro.

\- ¿De verás? - la voz de Lecter sonó interesada.

\- Lo llamé Bucky. Aunque no debería decir que era mi perro, porque en realidad yo sólo lo alimentaba. No podíamos permitirnos una mascota y tuvimos que dejarle atrás cuando nos marchamos... lloré mucho cuando nos separamos.

\- Lo lamento. ¿Qué edad tenías?

\- Diez años. Iba todas las noches a la feria porque era el sitio por donde Bucky solía deambular. La última noche nos quedamos viendo las luces, solos él y yo, sentados en el suelo junto a una de las casetas de juego. Es uno de los mejores recuerdos que conservo de mi infancia.

\- ¿El espectáculo fue bonito?

\- Fue precioso.

A través de las cámaras vieron como Will se giraba y contemplaba el espectáculo, con las luces iluminando la expresión pensativa de su rostro y la media sonrisa que le cruzaba la cara. Minutos después el joven volvió a hablar, girándose hacia su compañero. Esta vez su semblante era serio:

\- ¿Crees qué está observándonos? - Lecter se volvió a mirarlo, intrigado – Nuestro amigo – aclaró - ¿Crees qué está aquí con nosotros en este momento?

\- Es probable. De una manera o de otra, estoy seguro de que sigue nuestros pasos.

\- Entonces... tal vez deberíamos darle lo que está buscando – declaró, frunciendo el ceño con decisión.

\- ¿En qué estás pensado? - inquirió, curioso por saber que le rondaba por la cabeza a su compañero y hasta donde estaría dispuesto a llegar con ello.

\- Somos una pareja, actuemos como tal - tendió su brazo derecho para rodearle por la cintura. Lo hizo lentamente, dándole tiempo por si deseaba negarse.

Todos en la furgoneta vieron como Hannibal respondía rodeando los hombros de Will con un brazo, acariciando con mano distraída su cabello castaño cuando éste apoyó momentáneamente la cabeza sobre su hombro, y vieron como permanecían juntos, uno junto al otro.

\- Saben meterse en el papel – alabó el agente Davies.

\- No tienen miedo de arriesgarse – dijo Jack, asintiendo satisfecho – Por eso en parte los escogí.

Ambos hombres permanecieron juntos hasta que terminó el espectáculo de luces, cuarenta y cinco minutos después. Entonces se alejaron de camino al coche con el resto de la multitud, acordando volver a casa ya que tanto ellos como los perros se encontraban cansados.

Will le entregó a Hannibal la correa de Winston para liberarse un poco y cargó con su peluche gigante bajo el brazo todo el camino hasta el aparcamiento. El doctor llevaba a ambos perros con una mano, mientras con la otra mantenía cerca a su compañero. En la cara de Will podía apreciarse una expresión neutra, seria, pero no incómoda... en la de Lecter, se escondía una media sonrisa victoriosa.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Hay una pequeña cabaña perdida en los bosques de Maryland. Está hecha enteramente de madera y en la parte de atrás sobresale una antigua chimenea de piedra. Se ubica en un punto indefinido de la distancia que va entre Baltimore y Towson, no lejos de Port Haven.

Si atravesamos el estrecho sendero de tierra jalonado de vegetación que nos lleva hasta su puerta y cruzamos el umbral, lo primero que vemos es una diáfana estancia de planta rectangular, donde conviven a partes iguales una cocina-comedor y un espacioso salón. Dos puertas a la derecha nos dan acceso respectivamente al baño y al único dormitorio con el que cuenta la cabaña. El interior del lugar se encuentra limpio y ordenado y a juzgar por lo que vemos a nuestro alrededor, queda claro que su dueño lo visita con frecuencia.

Hay una puerta al fondo, en el área de cocina: conduce al patio de atrás, donde si caminamos un poco hacia la izquierda y nos acercamos hasta la chimenea exterior, encontraremos fácilmente dos puertas de madera que sobresalen del suelo y que son la entrada a un sótano subterráneo.

El sótano tiene el suelo de tierra y las paredes de cemento. Es una habitación amplia y aislada del resto de la casa, un lugar oscuro a pesar de las lámparas halógenas que cuelgan del techo para compensar el hecho de que no tiene ventanas. El único mobiliario de la estancia consiste en una gran mesa de madera ubicada en el centro, un par de mesas de trabajo al fondo colocadas en forma de L, y varias estanterías que cubren el resto de paredes... salvo el pequeño espacio ocupado por dos grandes jaulas: están hechas de acero reforzado y su tamaño es suficiente para contener animales de cierta envergadura. Incluso podrían albergar a un ser humano, si éste estuviese encogido o sentado.

En las estanterías, cientos de botes cerrados herméticamente contienen trofeos conservados en formol, que han sido recolectados con regularidad durante los últimos cinco años. El aire del sótano huele a tierra, aserrín y sangre. Un olor semejante debería atraer a ciertos animales, pero los aromas subyacentes – a miedo y a muerte – mantiene alejados a curiosos y depredadores de forma permanente.

Hay un hombre trabajando en el sótano en estos momentos. Va vestido con pantalones de faena, botas y camiseta. Silba quedamente una vieja canción mientras trabaja, limpiando y afilando sus herramientas. Lleva en la cabaña desde el viernes. Ha viajado directamente desde el consultorio donde trabaja en Baltimore y piensa regresar a la ciudad esa misma tarde, cuando lo deje todo preparado para sus invitados: va a pasar el fin de semana en compañía de una pareja de enamorados.

El hombre termina al fin de afilar el último instrumento. Sopla delicadamente sobre él y acto seguido lo limpia con cuidado con un paño de algodón, previamente esterilizado. Lo alza ante sus ojos para contemplar su obra y asiente, satisfecho. La hoja del escalpelo es brillante y está bien equilibrada. Con un simple giro de muñeca puede cortar el aire, tal y como comprueba el hombre varias veces y los resultados lo hacen esbozar una sonrisa.

Se trata de un arma afilada y precisa... lista para cortar de un tajo las arterias de un corazón.

 

 

 

A las ocho en punto, según lo acordado, se reunieron en el pasillo.

Hannibal salió de su dormitorio ataviado con pantalones gris oscuro y camisa y jersey morados. Lucía una bonita corbata de seda a rayas gris y morada. Unos metros más adelante lo aguardaba Will, con pantalón vaquero azul oscuro y camisa blanca impoluta, chaleco gris claro abotonado al costado y una delgada corbata negra que hacía juego con sus zapatos. El cabello bien peinado, la barba recortada y unos rebeldes rizos castaños sobre su frente completaban el cuadro.

\- Estás impresionante – aprobó el psiquiatra al llegar hasta él - Muy elegante.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, lo mismo te digo.

\- ¿Bajamos a cenar?

\- Vamos – echaron a andar hacia las escaleras – Ya tengo ganas de que pruebes mis sándwiches de jamón y queso.

\- El termino correcto es croque monsieur, Will – lo corrigió – Y yo también tengo ganas de probarlos.

El agente del FBI había tenido una excelente idea: se le había ocurrido que podían organizar una cita romántica en casa. Tras su visita a la feria la noche anterior, pensó que nada mejor para una pareja un sábado por la noche que disfrutar de una cita de reconciliación casera.

\- Creo que podemos atraerle – había declarado aquella mañana en el baño, mientras compartían lavabo – Una cita es la clase de evento que lo haría salir. Y si se acerca lo suficiente, podremos atraparle.

Hannibal había asentido, dando su aprobación. Conocía a Will y sabía que, como buen pescador, estaba deseando ofrecer un anzuelo que diese buen resultado y hacerse de una vez por todas con el pez que estaban buscando. Ciertamente, ya era hora de que hiciesen algún movimiento certero, después de casi una semana – más los meses que ya llevaban con el caso – trabajando de incógnito.

La idea de Will había despertado la curiosidad del psiquiatra. Y lo hizo más aún cuando el joven se ofreció a ser el chef esa noche: mientras navegaban juntos entre las recetas del tarjetero en busca de un menú adecuado para su cita, Will había dado con un plato que lo hizo sorprenderse, pues su padre solía cocinarlo a menudo para ambos... no tenia ni idea de que pudiese encontrarse en un muestrario de recetas francesas. El hecho lo animó y frente a su entusiasmo, Hannibal no pudo menos que poner su cocina a su disposición y sentarse para ser testigo de primera línea de tan interesante experimento.

Ver cocinar a Will le resultó una experiencia grata: el joven se movía en un terreno en el que parecía sentirse cómodo y a gusto. Se esmeró en la presentación de los bocadillos; elaboró un rotí bastante decente con la redecilla de cocina y la carne de cerdo, antes de meterla en el horno; y preparó cuidadosamente las manzanas para la tarta normanda. Hannibal lo observaba todo con atención felina, sorprendido y fascinado a la vez. Will no sabía mucho de cocina, y como pinche era sólo aceptable, pero estaba claro que cuando quería conseguir algo era más que capaz de superar todos los hándicaps. Se ganó su respeto por enésima vez aquella tarde... y cuando probó el primer bocado de su croque monsieur, su paladar estuvo a un paso de aplaudir al chef.

\- ¿Qué tal? - inquirió Will, observándole expectante desde el otro lado de la mesa. Parecía inseguro, como quien se enfrenta a un juez severo en un examen.

Hannibal se limpió cuidadosamente con la servilleta los restos de queso emmental de la comisura de los labios y miró directamente a su compañero.

\- Delicioso – dijo, y vio con una sonrisa como el otro se relajaba en la silla y le sonreía – Con estas referencias, puedes usar mi cocina siempre que quieras – bromeó, aunque ambos sabían que hablaba en serio.

\- Gracias.

Continuaron comiendo, relajados y contentos. Cuando iban por la mitad del rotí de cerdo asado, el doctor se animó a hablar de nuevo:

\- Abigail me llamó esta mañana – Will levantó la vista del plato al oírle mencionar a su ahijada - Había quedado con ella para visitarla este fin de semana.

\- Y has tenido que cancelarlo – dedujo. Hannibal asintió – Lo lamento. Pero sin duda Abigail sabrá entenderlo.

\- Por supuesto. Aunque se quedó bastante apenada, pues ya sabes que en Port Haven no tiene muchas visitas.

Will asintió, haciendo una mueca.

\- Es duro estar allí sola.

\- La noté deprimida, si te digo la verdad – el joven lo miró con preocupación – Me supo muy mal. Y espero que no te moleste, pero debo decirte que me vi impelido a compensarla y le dije que tú y yo iríamos a visitarla mañana.

\- ¿Pero...? - Will estaba sorprendido.

\- Le dije que iríamos al lago Vigil y que le enseñarías a pescar, como le prometiste. No ha sido un acto racional – admitió, viendo la expresión de su compañero – No tuve más remedio. De verdad que sentí que ella lo necesitaba. Y lo cierto es que el lago es un lugar muy concurrido. Allí no puede pasar nada malo, ¿no crees? – buscó con la mirada su aceptación.

Will lo meditó durante unos instantes y finalmente suspiró.

\- Es cierto.

\- Perdóname, si mi iniciativa te ha molestado. Sé que debería habértelo consultado, antes de decirle nada a Abigail...

\- No, tranquilo. En realidad, tienes razón: hace mucho que no le hacemos una visita. Nosotros estamos aquí, ocupados con nuestras vidas y nuestros trabajos, y ella está allí sola... - lo observó con un brillo de culpabilidad en la mirada - Creo que has hecho bien. Lo arreglaremos para ir a verla mañana.

\- Gracias, Will.

El joven asintió. El resto de la cena transcurrió en silencio. Cuando terminaron de consumir el postre, los dos hombres recogieron la mesa juntos y lavaron los platos, antes de regresar al comedor para compartir una última copa de vino.

\- Siento curiosidad – dijo Will, tomando el primer sorbo de su copa - ¿Qué entretenimiento nos has preparado?

Hannibal se le acercó, esbozando una sonrisa. Tras acordar que el agente del FBI se ocuparía esa noche de la comida, también habían acordado que sería el psiquiatra quien preparase el entretenimiento posterior.

\- En realidad, se trata de un pasatiempo muy sencillo. No estoy seguro de si te gustará, pero espero que lo disfrutes.

\- ¿En qué consiste?

\- Si quieres saberlo, tendrás que dejar que lleve conmigo al dormitorio – se insinuó, dejando su copa sobre la repisa.

Will guardó silencio. Esa era la señal de que había llegado el momento. Estaban los dos de pie frente a la chimenea, justo delante del cuadro que representaba la seducción de la reina Leda por parte de un Zeus metamorfoseado en cisne y tras el cual, muy hábilmente, su amigo había escondido una de sus cámaras. Ambos habían acordado en privado que esa noche tenderían el anzuelo y aquella era la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Abandonó su copa junto a la de su amigo y alzó una mano para acariciarle el rostro, recorriendo cariñosamente su perfil. Hannibal se inclinó hacia delante y giró la cabeza en el último momento para besarle.

Lo besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, y los dos sabían que delante de la cámara aquello parecería otra cosa... tal era su intención. Will acunó su mano en los cabellos de su compañero, enredando sus dedos en ellos mientras con sus labios encontraba su mejilla. A la par que los brazos del otro lo rodeaban por la cintura en un cálido abrazo, le llegó el agradable olor de su aftershave. Sintió los labios de Hannibal rozando su cuello, casi sin tocarlo, con una caricia tan leve como el aleteo de una mariposa. Fue una sensación placentera, que sin venir a cuento le provocó un estremecimiento y aumentó inesperadamente la frecuencia de su pulso. Eso hizo que parpadeara, confuso. Apartó al psiquiatra con suavidad y, siguiendo con el juego, lo tomó de la mano para llevarle hasta el dormitorio. Hannibal lo siguió escaleras arriba y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas en cuanto alcanzaron su habitación.

Fue entonces cuando Will lo soltó.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó el doctor - ¿Crees qué se ha tragado el anzuelo?

\- Eso espero – miró a su alrededor, deteniendo su mirada sobre el gran lecho, que era el foco central de la estancia – Tendremos que pasar la noche aquí – declaró - Si salimos, la cámara del pasillo lo captará y echaremos a perder nuestro numerito.

\- Estoy de acuerdo – asintió - De todas formas, era aquí donde pretendía traerte.

Will lo miró con cierta sorpresa y esbozando una sonrisa, el otro se explicó:

\- Era verdad que tenía un entretenimiento preparado para ambos en esta habitación – le señaló con un gesto la claraboya que adornaba el techo y a través de la cual se podían ver el cielo y las estrellas. Tomó entonces un pequeño mando a distancia que había sobre la cómoda y pulsando un botón abrió automáticamente la claraboya, para asombro de Will – Creo que contemplaremos mejor el espectáculo si nos tumbamos en el suelo – afirmó, dejando el mando en su sitio para acto seguido acercarse al armario a por una manta.

La extendió justo debajo de la claraboya y luego recolectó un par de almohadas del lecho, para que pudieran apoyar la cabeza en ellas mientras estaban tumbados. Cuando terminó de armar su puesto astronómico, miró a Will al tiempo que se echaba mano al nudo de la corbata.

\- Ponte cómodo – le dijo, desprendiéndose de la prenda.

El joven no tuvo que esperar a que se lo repitieran. Poco acostumbrado a la vestimenta formal, se quitó la corbata, el chaleco y los zapatos, igual que su compañero. Y para añadir aún más comodidad, se desabrochó los puños y el primer botón de la camisa, subiéndose las mangas hasta el codo.

Se tendieron sobre la manta, uno junto al otro. La vista era espectacular desde allí, con un pedacito de cielo estrellado para ellos solos.

\- Ahí está Orión - señaló Will, apuntando con un dedo a la constelación – Y esa de ahí es Sirius.

\- La estrella perro - corroboró Hannibal, asintiendo - En China la llaman estrella del lobo celestial. Es tan antigua que los egipcios ya hablaban de ella en sus escritos y la relacionaban con la época de las crecidas del Nilo.

\- Y en la mitología grecorromana está asociada con Orión, el cazador: Sirius era uno de los perros con los que cazaba.

\- Si los humanos tuviesen asignada una estrella, esa podría ser la tuya - declaró y ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

\- Es la estrella que más brilla en el firmamento. Al menos, vista desde la Tierra.

\- ¿Es tu favorita?

\- Si - asintió y esbozó una sonrisa cuando se volvió a mirarla - Es preciosa, ¿verdad?

\- Si que lo es – apreció el psiquiatra, contemplando el rostro de su compañero.

\- En Wolf Trap, a veces, salgo a mirarlas – confesó, tras una pausa – Me relaja. Especialmente en las noches de verano, que son más calidas y los chicos y yo podemos dormir fuera si nos apetece. En el campo se pueden ver las estrellas mejor que en la ciudad.

\- Lo sé. La contaminación lumínica es enemiga de las experiencias astronómicas – se quejó, haciendo una mueca.

\- Alguna noche podrías venir a ver las estrellas conmigo – propuso, mirándolo a los ojos – Mi patio de atrás no es tan elegante como tu dormitorio, pero...

\- Podría adaptarme.

\- ¿En serio? - elevó las cejas con escepticismo.

\- Si, si me prometes que sólo será una noche – bromeó. Will sonrió y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a mirar al cielo de nuevo.

Permanecieron allí durante un rato, hablando sobre estrellas y mitología. Al final, los dos quedaron en silencio: Will contemplaba su estrella, Sirius. Hannibal pensaba en como sería ver el cielo en Wolf Trap.

Trató de recrear el escenario en su cabeza: una noche estrellada, con luz de luna, en el patio de atrás de la casita de Will; los perros dormirían o corretearían a su alrededor, sin molestarlos; sentirían el aroma de la hierba fresca y del bosque en verano; el quedo sonido de los grillos, y quizás el gorjeo de algún ave nocturna, llegarían hasta sus oídos; Will estaría a su lado y él le rodearía los hombros con un brazo, mientras hablaban y le contaba historias y sentía como poco a poco el joven se iba quedando dormido: oiría su respiración volviéndose cada vez más relajada, acompasada, y lo último que sentiría antes de caer en el abrazo de Morfeo sería el tacto de sus cabellos, el peso de su cabeza descansando sobre su pecho...

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

El domingo amaneció con un sol radiante. Will y Hannibal subieron temprano al Bentley y, tras visitar una tienda en la ciudad para conseguir sus aparejos de pesca, abandonaron Baltimore y pusieron rumbo a Port Haven. Hannibal conducía, lo que le daba a su compañero la oportunidad de pensar mientras miraba el paisaje a través de la ventanilla.

El paseo por las estrellas de la noche anterior había sido un éxito. Hannibal y él permanecieron despiertos hasta la madrugada, y luego compartieron el lecho sin reparos, aunque a él le había resultado un poco raro porque no había compartido cama con otro hombre desde la infancia, con su padre, cuando la pobreza del alojamiento de turno les obligaba.

La experiencia había sido agradable. ¿Demasiado, tal vez?

Cerró los ojos por un momento. ¿En qué tonterías estaba pensando? La noche había sido de lo más normal: la cama era tan amplia que Hannibal y él ni siquiera habían llegado a rozarse en ningún momento. El único episodio embarazoso fue cuando se despertó de una pesadilla - que ya no recordaba – y su grito provocó que Hannibal saltase de la cama, en pijama y con el cabello revuelto, como un soldado presto para la batalla.

Aún se sentía avergonzado por lo sucedido: le había dado a Lecter el susto de su vida, sacándolo bruscamente de la cama a las tres de la mañana. Y todavía el psiquiatra se había mostrado atento y tranquilizador, llevando una mano a su frente para comprobar su temperatura – sólo estaba destemplado – y preparándole un baño caliente para que se relajase y pudiese dormir en paz lo que quedaba de noche. Mientras, él se había ocupado de cambiar las sábanas que para su vergüenza había empapado en sudor. Y Hannibal incluso le prestó uno de sus pijamas, uno de seda azul que era tan suave como cómodo, a pesar de quedarle un poco holgado porque su dueño era más alto que él y de caderas ligeramente más anchas.

El resto de la noche había dormido sin sobresaltos y a la mañana siguiente, cuando sus ojos se abrieron, lo primero que vio fue a su compañero. Estaba tumbado de espaldas, profundamente dormido. El despeinado flequillo le caía sobre la frente y las comisuras de sus labios se movían espasmódicamente durante el sueño, de una forma totalmente cómica e inconsciente: como un felino que intentase bufar o respirase agitadamente.

Recordaba haberle observado divertido, hasta que de pronto algo cambió: una emoción desconocida le oprimió con fuerza el corazón. Era tan potente y compleja que lo confundió, no pudo comprenderla y por ello decidió ignorarla, apartándose cuanto antes del doctor y abandonando la cama para vestirse y bajar a la cocina, donde se entretuvo preparando el desayuno.

Dos horas después ahí estaban, viajando juntos por carretera para visitar a Abigail y él intentaba dejar de darle vueltas en su cabeza a aquel absurdo asunto. Lo que había sentido aquella mañana mirando el rostro dormido de Lecter formaba parte simplemente del vínculo de amistad y admiración que lo unía al doctor. No había ninguna oscura intención, ningún anhelo oculto en ello. Ni lujuria ni deseo, por el amor de Dios. No iba a despertarse de repente una mañana para descubrir que se había enamorado de Hannibal Lecter...

 _Tal vez me he acostumbrado demasiado a ser su pareja_ – pensó, sarcástico.

Giró la cabeza y observó por un momento a través de la reja de seguridad a los perros en el asiento de atrás. Ambos dormían, Winston hecho un ovillo en su asiento y Buster a salvo dentro del transportín que Hannibal le había comprado para el viaje. El pequeño terrier parecía muy a gusto. Se había acostumbrado al psiquiatra – al que aceptaba claramente como dueño – incluso más que él. A diferencia de Winston, que no salía del dormitorio salvo cuando él estaba en casa, Buster a menudo seguía a Hannibal por toda la casa y solía observarle desde su cama en la cocina mientras el doctor preparaba la cena. Su amigo incluso se había entretenido enseñándole algunos trucos, como dar la pata, hacerse el muerto – el perro se dejaba caer con gracia y tensaba su cuerpecito hasta que parecía rígido. Era realmente cómico - y traer los objetos que le pedían. Aunque esto último habían tenido que eliminarlo de su repertorio a posteriori, porque Buster había robado quien sabe como su botella de aftershave y la había enterrado en el patio de atrás. A él no le había molestado en absoluto, simplemente usaba ese aftershave porque era el que le regalaban todas las Navidades. Sin embargo, Hannibal se mostró muy disgustado cuando le enseñó la botella cubierta de barro y restos de hierba, que acababa de sacar de las entrañas de la tierra... desde entonces, nunca más.

Will se acomodó en el asiento y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. Se preguntaba que pasaría cuando aquello terminara y tuviesen que regresar todos a Wolf Trap. Una parte de él estaba deseando hacerlo, porque después de casi una semana de exilio obligatorio lo único que quería era volver al hogar y compartir de nuevo los días con su familia. Sabía que Winston estaría de acuerdo en eso, pero Buster... se había encariñado con Hannibal. Le resultaría difícil dejarle, porque el doctor les había hecho sentir muy cómodos en su casa. Había compartido con ellos su tiempo, sus cuidados y sus artes culinarias. En un principio, nunca pensó que fuera a gustarles tanto convivir con él... ahora temía que, al marcharse de allí, ambos lo harían con tristeza.

 

 

 

El lago Vigil estaba precioso a esa hora del día. Una gran explanada cubierta de verde hierba y salpicada de fagáceas* rodeaba las tranquilas aguas del estanque. El día era soleado y la temperatura agradable, por lo que el área de picnic que había junto al lago ya se estaba llenando con las primeras parejas y familias con niños, que venían a pasar allí el domingo.

Abigail, Hannibal y Will dejaron el coche en el aparcamiento y fueron caminando con los perros – Hannibal llevaba una enorme bolsa de tela en una mano y la cesta de picnic en la otra – hasta encontrar un sitio que les pareció bien para asentarse: al lado del agua y directamente debajo de un gran roble.

Una vez instalados, Abigail y Will iniciaron una clase rápida sobre el manejo de las cañas y los anzuelos. Acto seguido, se colocaron un mono y botas impermeables para protegerse del agua y, tomados de la mano, Will los condujo a ambos hasta un punto del lago donde el agua les llegaba a la rodilla. Winston los siguió y, tras un momento de duda, decidió echarse a la vera* del agua para observarlos. Mientras, Buster ocupó su sitio junto a Hannibal.

\- El truco está en la muñeca: muévela con suavidad – le indicó Will a Abigail, situándose a su espalda para ayudarla a echar la caña. La joven obedeció y su sedal se hundió con éxito varios metros más adelante. Se volvió para mirar a Will con expresión de triunfo – Ahora, a esperar – declaró el hombre, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Se colocó esta vez a su lado y lanzó su caña. Desde la orilla Hannibal, con un cuaderno abierto en el regazo y un lápiz de carboncillo en la mano, los contemplaba. Una escueta sonrisa le cruzaba la cara. Aquellos dos eran la viva estampa de una familia feliz, además de ser una demostración certera de las habilidades paternas de Will. Él ya sabía que las tenía, por supuesto, por esa razón se había decidido a darle una hija... por eso y porque deseaba desempeñar el rol de padre con Abigail y necesitaba de alguien a su lado para ayudarle a hacerlo. ¿Quien más adecuado para ese papel que Will? Poseía la paciencia, la inteligencia y la empatía necesarias para lidiar con una adolescente y Abigail había desarrollado un alto grado de confianza y cariño hacia él. Casi tanto como él mismo...

Apretó el lápiz de carboncillo entre los dedos, alejando de su mente los sentimientos. Posó el lápiz sobre el papel y se embarcó de lleno en un dibujo que le llevó dos horas. Sólo levantó la vista del cuaderno cuando oyó que los otros regresaban, felices, mojados, y con un pez en cada mano.

\- ¡He pescado una trucha! – anunció Abigail, entusiasmada, mostrándole su trofeo.

\- Lo ha hecho a la primera – dijo Will, sin poder ocultar el orgullo en su voz.

Hannibal sonrió.

\- Deberíamos cocinarlas – propuso. Para entonces ya se iba acercando la hora del almuerzo. Cerró el cuaderno y lo dejó junto con el lápiz a un lado, arrodillándose acto seguido para alcanzar la bolsa y la cesta que había traído consigo – Tengo todo lo necesario – afirmó, abriéndolas para comenzar a sacar los ingredientes y utensilios de cocina que precisaba.

Extrajo de la bolsa una pequeña barbacoa para camping y la colocó frente a sí. Mientras se hacía cargo de los preparativos, le dio a Abigail una tabla de madera y un cuchillo para que se ocupara de pelar y cortar las cebollas y las patatas. Will, por su parte, recolectó los peces y se alejó junto con los perros algunos metros para limpiarlos, entregando la última trucha a los canes como almuerzo.

Una hora después, los humanos disfrutaban de tres truchas a la normanda, asadas y acompañadas con unas patatas al vapor y un aromático arroz basmati. Para beber tuvieron que contentarse con un licor sin alcohol, ya que Abigail no tenía permitido beber legalmente hasta los veintiuno.

Comieron hasta hartarse y tras recogerlo todo después del almuerzo, humanos y perros se tomaron un descanso bajo el árbol.

Hannibal acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando Abigail habló, amodorrada junto a Will:

\- Me lo estoy pasando muy bien. Me alegro de que hayáis venido a verme.

\- Nosotros también nos alegramos.

\- Os echaba de menos – confesó - En Port Haven no tengo a nadie, salvo a Alana, y ella sólo puede venir de vez en cuando.

\- Lo sé – la miró. En su voz y en sus ojos había una disculpa - Últimamente Hannibal y yo hemos tenido muchas obligaciones, pero en cuanto podamos vendremos a verte más a menudo, ¿de acuerdo?

La joven asintió, conforme. Se quedaron dormidos después de eso.

Abigail fue la primera en despertar y al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de cuanto había avanzado la tarde. El lago se había llenado de visitantes y el sol se iba escorando poco a poco hacia el oeste, mientras que algunas parejas a los lejos ya se iban marchando. La joven sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y consultó la hora: las cinco. Aún les quedaba un buen rato antes de que que tuvieran que regresar a Port Haven. Se preguntó que podría hacer para entretenerse y al ver despiertos a los perros, se le ocurrió una idea.

El sonido de los ladridos despertó a Hannibal, una hora después. Abrió los ojos, somnoliento, y pudo ver a unos metros como Abigail jugaba con los perros. El cielo iba perdiendo su color azul, al tiempo que el sol teñía de ocre y dorado las aguas del lago, presto a ocultarse tras ellas. No faltaba más de una hora para que la noche cayese y habían acordado dejar a Abigail de vuelta en el centro como muy tarde después de la cena...

Se giró hacia Will para comprobar si seguía dormido. Vio su rostro pálido, perlado de sudor, y su respiración ligeramente agitada. Le tomó la temperatura de inmediato y no se sorprendió de comprobar que el joven estaba ardiendo. Trató de despertarlo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Bajo los párpados, sus ojos estaban en blanco. Will había perdido la consciencia, atacado por la fiebre.

\- ¡Abigail! - llamó, disgustado. La chica dejó sus juegos, alertada por su tono, y se acercó enseguida.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - inquirió, preocupada.

\- Recoge las cosas, tenemos que llevar a Will a casa: está enfermo.

\- ¿Enfermo? - lo miró sorprendida – Hace un rato estaba bien. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Tiene fiebre – dijo Hannibal – Su salud ha estado un poco resentida estos días. No es nada grave, no te preocupes. Ayúdame, por favor.

Abigail se puso manos a la obra. Cargó con las bolsas hasta el aparcamiento - y de ahí al coche - mientras su tutor se ocupaba de llevar a Will, sujetándolo por la cintura. Los perros los seguían de cerca, dando vueltas en torno a ellos, inquietos porque su olfato adivinaba la enfermedad.

\- ¿Se pondrá bien? - preguntó la muchacha, observando consternada como Hannibal depositaba con cuidado a Will en el asiento del copiloto y lo aseguraba con el cinturón.

\- No tienes nada que temer – la tranquilizó, abriéndole la puerta de atrás para que ella y los perros ocuparan sus asientos. Luego entró él mismo en el coche y puso en marcha el motor.

Condujo durante cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta Port Haven y ya era de noche cuando dejó a Abigail en la puerta, con la promesa de que le enviaría un mensaje en cuanto llegasen a casa y que al día siguiente respondería a su llamada para contarle como seguía Will.

Se marchó dejándola allí, controlando cada cierto tiempo el estado de su compañero, quien todavía no había recobrado la consciencia. Estaba seguro de que no había porqué alarmarse. Era sólo un acceso de fiebre. Le pondría un poco de suero para evitar la deshidratación, si no se había despertado para cuando llegasen a Baltimore, y estaría pendiente de él durante la noche. Seguramente mañana despertaría hambriento y cansado, agotado más bien, y sin recordar nada de lo sucedido. Él se ocuparía de mantenerle estable y bien cuidado hasta que se recuperase...

La alfombra de pinchos, colocada a su paso en la carretera, le reventó las dos ruedas delanteras. El coche estuvo a punto de perder el control y Hannibal tuvo que maniobrar con brusquedad para controlarlo y evitar que volcase o chocase contra los árboles que bordeaban la ruta. Logró frenar a tiempo y el Bentley quedó atravesado en la carretera.

Miró a su alrededor, sorprendido. Unos faros se encendieron entonces a su derecha y lo deslumbraron: a través del brazo que había levantado para protegerse los ojos pudo ver algo que le pareció un todoterreno negro. Un coche grande, con las luces colocadas en la parte alta, a juzgar por altura a la que iluminaban. El resplandor puso aún más nerviosos a los perros, que comenzaron a ladrar. El transportín vibraba de vez en cuando con el ímpetu de Buster y Winston parecía querer saltar directamente por la ventana para atacar al mastodonte negro.

Una bala de advertencia rebotó contra el cristal, sin romperlo. Los perros gimieron, aunque no les habían alcanzado, y cesaron su bullicio de inmediato. Winston se ocultó debajo del asiento, precavido, mientras una figura vestida enteramente de negro y con pasamontañas se les acercaba.

Llevaba un arma en la mano y apuntaba a Hannibal con ella.

El doctor lanzó una mirada a su compañero, al cual el alboroto había espabilado, pero que aún navegaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, lo cual lo dejaba totalmente vulnerable e incapaz de defenderse.

\- No intervengáis todavía – habló el psiquiatra con voz queda, para que sólo pudiesen oírle los del equipo de vigilancia – Dejad que nos lleve con él y os guiaremos hasta su guarida.

\- Doctor Lecter, este no es momento de arriesgarse – oyó la voz de Beverly en su oído – Les daremos alcance en unos minutos.

\- Háganme caso, señorita Katz. En su refugio hallarán todas las pruebas que necesiten. Y confíen en mí, no pienso correr ningún riesgo. Todavía podemos hacer un buen uso del GPS de las escuchas.

Los argumentos de Hannibal no obtuvieron contestación y éste levantó las manos en señal de rendición, cuando la figura llegó hasta ellos. Una parte de él se alegró de conocer al fin a su amigo y de que las artimañas empleadas para atraerle hubiesen surtido efecto. Aún así, tenía que admitirlo: su aparición ocurría en el peor momento.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fagáceas: familia de árboles y arbustos a los que pertenecen, entre otros, las hayas, los robles, las encinas y los castaños.
> 
> *Vera:
> 
> f. Margen, orilla:  
> vera del río.  
> a la vera de loc. prepos. Al lado de.
> 
> Diccionario de la lengua española © 2005 Espasa-Calpe:


	8. Chapter 8

En la sede del FBI de Baltimore, Jack Crawford recorría el pasillo de la última planta. Lo seguían cuatro agentes, todos armados y con chalecos antibalas. Uno de ellos llevaba un fusil y otros dos cargaban con un pequeño ariete. Iban de camino al ascensor, mientras Jack hablaba por su teléfono móvil con los del equipo de vigilancia:

\- Muy bien, ya sabéis que hacer – les ordenó - No perdáis el contacto. Voy para allá con un equipo. Si veis que la cosa se pone fea, no lo dudéis ni un minuto: entrad a saco y detenedle...

Estas fueron las palabras que oyó Alana Bloom, de pie frente a las puertas del elevador. Al verles llegar, miró al escuadrón sorprendida.

\- Jack.

\- Doctora Bloom.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - dirigió una mirada de preocupación a los agentes - Parece que van ustedes de caza.

\- Vamos a cobrar una pieza – asintió - Will y el doctor Lecter nos la han puesto en bandeja.

\- ¿Tienen al asesino? - inquirió, esperanzada.

\- En realidad, es el asesino quien los tiene a ellos – respondió, mientras entraba con sus hombres en el ascensor y pulsaba la tecla para bajar al aparcamiento.

Alana se puso pálida. Para Jack aquello podía resultar un golpe de suerte, una ventaja, pero no lo era en absoluto el que Will y Hannibal hubiesen sido capturados por un asesino en serie que los mataría sin dudarlo un momento...

La mujer interpuso la mano y bloqueó el cierre de las puertas, colándose de inmediato en el elevador.

\- Voy con ustedes – declaró, decidida.

\- Doctora Bloom, está es una operación del FBI...

\- Lo se perfectamente. Estoy al tanto de ella y es por eso que no pienso irme a casa sabiendo que Hannibal y Will están en peligro.

\- No lo están – aseguró el jefe de unidad - Lo tenemos todo controlado, créame. El equipo de vigilancia los tiene localizados...

\- ¿Y cuanto tardarán en actuar? - lo encaró, enojada por su indiferencia ante semejante peligro. Era indignante su desprecio por la integridad de dos personas que estaban oficialmente a su cargo y a las que él mismo había metido en aquella trampa - ¿Piensan esperar hasta que usted llegue? Para entonces el asesino ya les habrá arrancado el corazón a ambos.

\- No va a ocurrírles nada malo. Están a menos de una hora de distancia, llegaremos a tiempo. Pero si quiere acompañarnos, es bienvenida – añadió, al ver que ella no se dejaba convencer ni se daba por vencida.

Alana no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar al frente con los labios apretados. Jack suspiró y deseó poder salir cuanto antes de aquel elevador.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas, todos salieron lo más rápido posible para alcanzar los coches.

 

 

 

Lo obligó a darse la vuelta y lo empujó contra el vehículo en cuanto estuvo a su alcance. Pudo sentir como le apresaba las muñecas con unas esposas de plástico y se las apretaba de un tirón, dejándole indefenso con las manos atadas a la espalda.

\- Por favor, no nos haga daño – suplicó, en falso. Sabía que era inútil, y no estaba ni de lejos asustado ante la situación, pero había que seguir con la farsa hasta que llegase el momento – Mi compañero está enfermo. Si quiere dinero o lo que sea...

Obtuvo por toda respuesta un golpe en la cabeza con la culata del arma. Decidió dejarse caer al suelo para convencer a su captor de que le había dejado sin consciencia. Entonces vinieron las esposas ciñendo sus pies y el arrastre hasta el maletero del todoterreno. Unos minutos más y Will se le unía, con una sangrante herida en la sien que por fortuna no era grave y que su amigo se habría ganado, estaba seguro, al intentar resistirse al secuestro. Valiente hasta el último momento. Y pese a lo poco práctico que resultaba presentar batalla en sus circunstancias, Hannibal no pudo sino admirar su coraje.

Una vez que los tuvo a los dos a buen recaudo, su captor los llevó por carreteras y caminos hasta su destino definitivo: una cabaña perdida en los bosques. Los descargó, primero a uno y luego al otro, y los condujo hasta las entrañas de un sótano situado en la parte de atrás de la cabaña.

Allí se encontraba Hannibal ahora: tirado como un fardo en el suelo de tierra, mientras Will era depositado en una gran mesa de madera que ocupaba el centro de la habitación, donde fue atado con gruesas correas de cuero a la altura de las muñecas, tobillos, muslos y cintura. El joven agente del FBI estaba sólo consciente a medias, medio confuso aún por el golpe y la fiebre, pero cuando su captor regresó a su lado - empujaba una mesita metálica con ruedas, cargada con instrumental variado - y trató de usar unas tijeras enormes para cortarle la camisa, Will giró la cabeza e intentó morderle el brazo.

Recibió una fuerte bofetada a cambio. Y como premio, una nueva correa apareció para ceñirse a su cuello con fuerza, hasta el punto de dejarle inmóvil y sofocado. Hannibal se revolvió: le indignaba la rudeza del trato. Decidió actuar de inmediato, pues el asesino seguía cortando y despojando a Will de sus ropas y muy pronto, si no intervenía, lo despojaría de mucho más. No podían esperar a los refuerzos, era preciso tomar las riendas de la situación.

Giró hasta quedar de costado y dobló las rodillas, llevándolas hacia su estómago y adoptando una posición fetal. Hizo a continuación contrapeso con el cuerpo mientras giraba hacia el otro lado, apoyándose en las rodillas y logrando alzarse sobre ellas. Para entonces su compañero ya había sido completamente desnudado, incluidos los zapatos. Yacía sobre la mesa, expuesto, no sólo para facilitar la extracción del corazón sino como método de castigo y humillación.

Hannibal juntó las muñecas y apretó tanto como pudo, liberándose con un golpe seco que rompió el cierre de las esposas por su parte más débil. Lo hizo todo en silencio, para no alertar a su enemigo. Mantuvo las manos a la espalda para ocultar su liberación y así obtener ventaja, al tiempo que sostenía como única arma el extremo afilado de la correa de plástico.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? - preguntó en voz alta, intentando distraerle para ganar tiempo - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Justin?

El joven recepcionista se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Se había quitado el pasamontañas en cuanto llegaron, revelando así su identidad. Para el psiquiatra no había sido una sorpresa: lo supo desde el instante en que captó su aroma al volver a casa, después de que él los visitase para instalar las cámaras. Por entonces ya tenía sus sospechas, dado que todas las pruebas conducían hasta el consultorio y, sin embargo, tenía muy claro desde la primera vez que hablaron que Isaac Landon no era el asesino que estaban buscando. El doctor era un hombre afable y bondadoso, un buen profesional con una genuina disposición a ayudar a los demás. Él no sería capaz de hacer daño a sus pacientes, mucho menos de asesinarlos y arrancarles el corazón a sangre fría... simplemente, no era esa clase de persona.

\- Véalo como un acto de justicia, doctor... o algo parecido – esbozó una sonrisa - Créame, este ejercicio los unirá para siempre como pareja.

\- Déjale ir. Ponme a mí en su lugar – se ofreció y el recepcionista se rió en su cara.

\- No tiene ni idea de cuantas veces me lo han pedido... y no sabría decirle cuantas me he negado.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- ¿En pocas palabras? Porque no se lo merecen – declaró y su sonrisa desapareció - Usted y los suyos... no se merecen la felicidad de la que disfrutan. ¡Si ni siquiera saben valorarla! - exclamó, irritado - Todos los días vienen al consultorio con sus quejas y lloriquean sobre sus carencias y su infeliz existencia, buscando que Isaac les de un remedio...

\- ¿Él doctor Landon también está metido en esto?

Justin calló. Sus ojos negros lo miraron con desprecio.

\- Es usted muy estúpido para ser cirujano – espetó, ofendido - Por supuesto qué Isaac no está involucrado. Él no sería capaz de matar a una mosca: es un buen hombre, ese es el problema. Los de su clase se aprovechan de él, de su talento como terapeuta y de su deseo de ayudar a sus pacientes...

\- Esa es la diferencia entre él y tú, Justin: el doctor Landon es un profesional y tú sólo eres un homosexual frustrado que mata por envidia – sus palabras golpearon a su interlocutor, dejándole mudo. Pudo ver con satisfacción como palidecía de indignación - Eres patético. Te dices a ti mismo que haces justicia al acabar con esas parejas, pero ambos sabemos que no es cierto. No se trata de justicia, sino de frustración y celos: eres como un chiquillo que no puede tener el juguete que quiere y cuando ve que otros lo tienen, lo destroza para que nadie pueda disfrutarlo si él no puede. Eres mezquino y cobarde, y como asesino, francamente, eres bastante mediocre. ¿Corazones en formol? - miró a su alrededor con expresión burlona – No he visto forma más inútil de conservar trofeos. ¿En serio has pensado alguna vez qué el doctor Landon podría fijarse en alguien tan simplón como tú?

\- Cállese – musitó con voz queda – Cállese, se lo estoy advirtiendo.

\- Jamás te miraría ni a la cara y lo sabes. No se trata sólo de que seas mucho más joven, o de que trabajes para él, es porque eres demasiada poca cosa. Ni siquiera te has atrevido a hablarle de tus sentimientos, ¿no es cierto? No, claro que no – se respondió a sí mismo, ante el silencio contenido del recepcionista – Ya sabes lo que pasaría.

\- Usted no tiene ni idea...

\- Claro que si, Justin. Hasta un ciego podría verlo – lo traspasó con la mirada, deleitándose al ver en sus ojos que estaba cerca de perder el control. Tan sólo precisaba de un pequeño empujón – Nunca conseguirás a Isaac, porque no vales lo suficiente. Él se merece algo mucho mejor, un hombre de verdad, y no una pobre mariquita encerrada en un armario...

\- ¡Hijo de puta! - se lanzó contra él, furioso. Hannibal lo estaba esperando y en el momento en que se puso a su alcance, se impulsó con ambos pies para levantarse y adelantó la mano que sostenía el arma, insertando lo más profundamente que pudo el filo de plástico de las esposas en el ojo izquierdo del recepcionista.

Sus gritos fueron música para sus oídos. Mientras Justin se alejaba, doblado de dolor y tratando de extraer el arma de su ojo, Hannibal se agachó para recoger las tijeras que el joven había dejado caer y cortó con ellas las esposas que mantenían unidos sus pies por los tobillos. Para entonces Justin había logrado su objetivo y se había hecho con un escalpelo de la mesita. Lo miró con un ojo cerrado y sanguinolento, rezumaba odio y venganza por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

Volvió a atacarle casi enseguida, pero con un sólo ojo disponible no calculaba bien las distancias y la rabia no lo ayudaba a centrarse en la pelea. Hannibal usó las tijeras para desarmarle, clavándoselas en el dorso de la mano con un golpe decidido de entrada y salida. Justin gritó y su voz pronto quedó sofocada cuando el psiquiatra le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y procedió a estrangularle.

Pensó en dejarle inconsciente, pues después de lo de Tobias no veía conveniente que cada asesino al que se enfrentara acabase muerto. Un detalle como ese tarde o temprano podría levantar sospechas. Sus ojos se posaron entonces en Will, maltratado y humillado en aquella mesa, y su brazo apretó con más fuerza. Acarició la idea de romperle el cuello y las posibilidades que tenía de matarle o de dejarle inmovilizado de por vida. Decidiera lo que decidiera no importaba, tenía planes para él...

Se abrieron de pronto las puertas y un tropel de hombres armados bajaron por las escaleras. Hannibal soltó inmediatamente a su presa, que cayó al suelo sin consciencia. Se apartó un par de pasos del joven, levantando ambas manos para mostrar su indefensión mientras los hombres de uniforme iban tomando poco a poco posesión de la habitación.

\- Doctor Lecter – vio a Jack Crawford que se le acercaba e inmediatamente tras él entró Alana, que echó a correr hacia la mesa en cuanto vio a Will. Antes de que su atención se centrase en su jefe, vio como la psicóloga se desprendía rápidamente de su chaqueta para tapar la desnudez de su amigo, mientras comprobaba preocupada su estado - ¿Está usted bien?

\- Si – asintió – Me temo que el señor Acker y yo hemos tenido un desafortunado encuentro. No está muerto...

\- Tranquilo – Jack le restó importancia con un gesto – Lo tenemos todo recogido en las escuchas y lo que ha hecho usted aquí ha sido para salvar su vida y la de Will. Se ha arriesgado mucho al provocar al asesino, pero... lo ha hecho usted bien, doctor.

\- Gracias.

\- No esperaba que fuese él – confesó, mirando ceñudo al joven tirado en el suelo – Todo apuntaba hacia Landon. Esto ha sido una sorpresa.

Hannibal no respondió.

\- Will...

Se volvieron a mirarle. El agente estaba siendo ya atendido por sus compañeros, quienes lo habían liberado de las correas y se habían encargado de cubrirle con una manta. Ahora estaba sentado en la mesa, con las piernas colgando sin tocar el suelo y Alana estaba a su lado, pendiente de él.

\- Parece que saldrá de esta – declaró Jack y por su tono parecía aliviado. Esbozó una sonrisa – Le hará feliz saber que hemos encontrado a los perros: estaban sanos y salvos en el bosque, dentro del coche. El asesino debió de deslizar el vehículo por el terraplén para quitarlo de en medio y no levantar sospechas. Y hablando de eso... el Bureau le pagará la factura de las ruedas, doctor. Por lo demás, su vehículo está en perfecto estado.

\- Me alegra saberlo. Ahora, si no le importa, creo que Will y yo deberíamos volver a casa.

\- En cuanto estén en condiciones – concedió Jack, asintiendo.

Se reunieron con Will y Alana. La mujer enseguida se preocupó por el estado de Hannibal y expresó su contento por el hecho de que ninguno de ellos hubiera sufrido verdadero daño... dijo esto último observando con abierto reproche a Jack, el cual se limitó a desviar la vista.

Will y Hannibal simplemente intercambiaron miradas.

 

 


	9. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tan sólo quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han interesado por mi historia, a los que la han leído, seguido, incluido en sus bookmarks y que me han hecho llegar sus comentarios, dudas y opiniones. Cada visita, cada kudos y cada review me han hecho feliz y me han animado a continuar este fic, que espero haya sido del agrado de todos sus lectores.  
> Como seguramente os daréis cuenta al leer el epílogo, he hecho un pequeño cambio en el canon, concretamente en la diagnosis de la encefalitis de Will: no puedo perdonar a Hannibal por haberle ocultado los resultados al que se suponía era su paciente y amigo (al hacerlo, en mi opinión, le falló miserablemente en los dos ámbitos y lo puso en grave peligro, ocasionándole un intolerable grado de sufrimiento que podría haberse ahorrado) y mucho menos que intentara hacerle creer que su dolencia era mental y no física. Así que he hecho un pequeño ajuste en ese sentido y espero que no os parezca inadecuado. De este modo nadie sufre ni es engañado y/o traicionado en su confianza y personajes como el de Georgia Madchen tienen una segunda oportunidad y se ahorran de paso una muerte cruel y horrible.  
> Por último, y por si fuera de algún interés, comentaros que para las recetas aparecidas en este fic he recurrido a la página La Cocina Francesa, donde los amantes e interesados en la gastronomía gala podéis encontrar un tesoro. A mí me ha sido de inestimable ayuda, por eso no puedo dejar de mencionarla y dar las gracias por ella.

_25 de Diciembre de 2013._

_1:25 a.m. Wolf Trap (Virginia)._

 

Will Graham se apoyó contra la pared, justo en el umbral que separaba la sala de estar de la cocina y el comedor, y observó a sus invitados diseminados por el amplio salón: Abigail se había quedado dormida en la butaca que estaba junto a uno de los ventanales y al otro lado, ocupando los sillones, Hannibal y Alana mantenían una conversación mientras bebían ponche.

Meses atrás, después de haber resuelto el caso del asesino de parejas, Will había acordado con Abigail que ese año pasarían juntos las Navidades en su casa, en un intento por concederle a la muchacha el tiempo y la atención que le debía – sabía lo mucho que ella se había preocupado por lo de su encefalitis. Se la diagnosticaron hacía meses, la misma noche en que le disparó a Abel Gideon para defender la vida de Alana. Después de aquello le dieron la baja y vinieron largas semanas de tratamiento en las que la propia psicóloga, Abigail, y sobre todo Hannibal, estuvieron al pendiente de él. El psiquiatra había pasado muchas tardes e incluso fines de semana a su lado y lo había ayudado entre otras cosas a adecentar la pequeña buhardilla de la planta alta, donde tenía el proyecto de instalar un dormitorio para su ahijada – y de paso evitar que la chica pasase las fiestas sola en Port Haven. Hannibal había sido añadido inmediatamente a la invitación, pues Abigail deseaba verlos a ambos en fechas tan señaladas. Así pues, su amigo había renunciado a su fiesta anual de Navidad para trasladarse hasta Virginia y celebrar con ellos la Nochebuena.

Alana se les había unido a última hora, dejándolos sorprendidos al ver aparecer su coche en el camino de entrada de la casa. La doctora había sido invitada por Abigail, quien les había reservado aquella sorpresa a ambos. La mujer llegó sonriente y preciosa, con un vestido rojo y zapatos de tacón bajo, cargando con una gran ponchera repleta de ponche de frutas casero para honrar a sus anfitriones.

La ponchera se encontraba actualmente escurriendo en la cocina, ya limpia y vaciada de su contenido, que habían ido consumiendo entre todos a lo largo de la noche.

Hannibal, por su parte, se había ocupado de traer la música y los entrantes: les deleitó el paladar durante la cena con foie gras fresco, que preparó dos horas antes en una sartén y luego sirvió frío, acompañado de unas pequeñas tostadas de pan crujiente y vino Xerry. A su lado, el pavo asado con patatas al horno de Will parecía una corneja colocada frente a un pavo real... pero todos coincidieron en alabar su sabor y también el del postre navideño que había preparado para ellos la propia Abigail.

Tras una cena entretenida, aderezada con buena conversación y algunas piezas de música clásica, pasaron al salón en torno a la medianoche para abrir los regalos que habían sido depositados bajo el árbol. En las cajas decoradas encontraron varias prendas de ropa, un nuevo aftershave para Will – olía agradablemente a glicerina y a aceites esenciales. Abigail lo había escogido para él con la ayuda de Hannibal - y artículos para los perros: entro otros, Orryn obtuvo una cama nueva, Winston un mordedor con forma de hueso y Buster un abrigo de lana – rojo, así se le distinguiría bien - para el invierno.

\- Tiene el pelo corto – dijo Hannibal, observando mientras Will le probaba el abrigo al perro – Y los inviernos en Virginia son fríos.

\- Ahora ya no dudará en salir a la nieve por las mañanas – declaró, mirándole con una sonrisa de contento – Gracias, Hannibal.

\- De nada – le devolvió el gesto.

A partir de ese momento, todo derivó en conversaciones, anécdotas y vasos de ponche. Will se escabulló en cuanto Abigail sugirió que cantasen algunos villancicos y se entretuvo recogiendo la mesa y lavando los platos en la cocina, mientras de fondo le llegaban las voces de sus invitados.

Al regresar al salón se encontró con aquel panorama, mucho más tranquilo.

\- Me parece que ya es hora de irse a la cama – declaró Alana en ese momento, levantándose del sillón mientras dejaba su vaso sobre una mesita cercana. Sonrió al mirarles a los dos – Ha sido una fiesta estupenda.

\- Gracias por venir – dijo Will, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Gracias a Abigail, por invitarme – se giró para mirar a la muchacha y sonrió con cariño al verla dormida en la butaca – Creo que debería llevarmela arriba. Es mejor que duerma en su cama.

Will asintió y la psicóloga se acercó hasta Abigail para despertarla con suavidad. La joven abrió los ojos y sonrió, somnolienta. Ambas mujeres se despidieron de ellos con un abrazo navideño y un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla, y los dos las vieron subir por las escaleras, de camino al dormitorio que esa noche compartirían.

\- Espero que mañana Abigail no tenga resaca – musitó Will, haciendo una mueca.

\- No la tendrá – dijo Hannibal, dejando su vaso junto al de Alana – El ponche apenas contenía alcohol.

\- Aún así, no deberíamos haber dejado que se bebiese cinco vasos – replicó. Le dedicó una mirada sarcástica - Apuesto a que si lo supiesen en Port Haven nos retirarían la tutela: tres adultos responsables en una casa y no hemos impedido que una adolescente se emborrache.

\- No está borracha. Y es Navidad: este tipo de licencias se conceden durante las fiestas. Además, a Abigail le quedan menos de dos años para poder beber alcohol legalmente. No es para tanto – desechó, indiferente.

Will no respondió. Desvió la vista y pronto su mente quedó atrapada en otros pensamientos. Hannibal sabía por la expresión de su cara que estaba enfrascado en algo y eso despertó su curiosidad.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando?

\- En nada. Sólo... - negó con la cabeza – No me hagas caso, es una tontería.

\- Cuéntamelo – pidió. La curiosidad lo aguijoneaba, implacable.

Will suspiró.

\- Antes estuve hablando con Abigail y me dijo unas cosas...

\- ¿Qué cosas? - silencio sepulcral por parte del joven - ¿Pasa algo malo?

\- No, no es malo. Tan sólo estúpido y sorprendente.

\- En ese caso, no veo el motivo para ocultarlo.

\- Verás... - Will titubeó. Intentó dar con las palabras adecuadas y cuando no pudo resopló, frustrado – Oye, antes que nada, no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, ¿de acuerdo? - lo miró avergonzado. Hannibal no pudo evitar notar el delicioso rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas - Abigail está equivocada. Se imagina cosas...

\- Creo que deberías ir al grano – sugirió.

El agente del FBI calló. Finalmente suspiró y decidió seguir su consejo:

\- Abigail cree que te gusto – confesó, directo - Dice que estás molesto porque Alana haya venido a pasar la Nochebuena con nosotros porque estás celoso de ella. Al parecer, según Abigail, te ha pillado mirándola resentido mientras cenábamos. Como comprenderás, es absurdo...

\- No lo encuentro absurdo en absoluto.

\- Abigail no sabe lo que dice...

\- ¿Y si lo supiera?

\- ¿Perdona? - lo miró, estupefacto.

\- Vamos a partir del hipotético caso de que nuestra hija está en lo cierto – declaró, poniéndose en pie para acercarse hasta él y observarle cara a cara. Will tuvo que alzar la mirada para compensar la diferencia de estatura entre ellos - Supongamos que he sido poco certero al ocultar mis sentimientos. Admitamos el hecho de que siento celos de Alana, porque de repente ha decidido volver a mostrar su interés por ti, ahora que tu encefalitis ha recibido tratamiento y ya no eres... inestable.

\- Hannibal...

\- Es sólo una hipótesis. ¿Pero si así fuera, qué pensarías al respecto?

\- Yo... me sorprendería – admitió, confuso - Me sentiría halagado, por supuesto, pero...

\- ¿Por qué te sorprenderías?

\- Porque no me lo esperaría. Jamás se me ha pasado por la cabeza que seas... bueno... - el psiquiatra clavó una mirada expectante en él, haciéndole sentir apabullado - No sé lo que te gusta – admitió finalmente – He supuesto que te atraen las mujeres porque es lo habitual, aunque nunca te he visto con ninguna. Y no pienso preguntarte al respecto, porque la vida privada de otros no es mi incumbencia...

\- Tranquilo, Will, no hay razón para ponerse nervioso.

\- No estoy nervioso – replicó, mirándolo ceñudo.

\- Antes has dicho que te sentirías halagado – dijo tras una pausa, desviando el tema - ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno, es obvio. Cualquiera se sentiría halagado de despertar tu interés. Eres un hombre con muchas cualidades, Hannibal: inteligente, culto, refinado... eres un cocinero de primera.

\- Gracias.

\- Y cualquiera pensaría que eres un buen partido.

\- ¿Y atractivo?

\- ¿No es evidente? - el psiquiatra alzó las cejas, sorprendido y complacido a la vez por su respuesta. Al percatarse del sentido de sus palabras, Will volvió a sonrojarse - Quiero decir... por supuesto que eres un hombre atractivo... aunque eso no quiere decir que me atraigas, tan sólo... simplemente lo eres...

\- Soy atractivo.

\- Si.

\- ¿Te lo parezco?

\- Claro.

\- Y sin embargo, no te atraigo.

\- Yo... - calló y lo miró. Frunció el entrecejo - ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Porque si es así, no tiene ninguna gracia.

\- Perdona, no pretendía ser gracioso. Y tienes razón, no debería jugar contigo. Permíteme poner en claro las cosas.

Se inclinó hacia él y, antes de que Will se diese cuenta, lo estaba besando en los labios. El joven agente abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba petrificado, mientras su amigo tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y ahondaba con estudiada lentitud el beso.

Debería haber sido desagradable. Debería haber reaccionado con indignación y rechazo, apartando al psiquiatra de sí y, tal vez, premiando su atrevimiento con un puñetazo... pero no lo hizo. Para cuando el beso concluyó, aún seguía sorprendido y sin aliento.

\- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - inquirió. Hannibal acarició su mejilla, sin soltarle, y se sintió satisfecho al ver el brillo y la dilatación en las pupilas de su compañero.

\- Quería hacerlo – declaró, sincero – Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo. Y ahora podemos dejar esto tal y como está, enterrarlo como si no hubiese pasado nada y no volver a hablar de ello jamás o, si quieres, puedes darme alguna señal de que deseas...

Will no lo dejó terminar. Se alzó de puntillas para devolverle el beso y colocando una mano tras su nuca, lo atrajo hacia sí. Hannibal demostró más pasión esta vez, sabiéndose correspondido. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Will y ambos quedaron apoyados contra la pared, al amparo de una ramita de muérdago que decoraba el umbral bajo el que se encontraban.

Aquella noche, en el segundo piso, una puerta se cerró silenciosamente y una niña de largo cabello negro se fue a la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo de satisfacción en sus grandes ojos azules.

Se sentía emocionada porque sus tutores al fin hubiesen decidido dar el paso. Se tumbó en el lecho que compartía con Alana y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, fue realmente feliz.

 

**FIN**

 

 


End file.
